You'll Never Guess
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Yui Komori is tired of being a play thing for the brothers'. It's one morning when she's weakened by blood loss and her iron is dangerously low when Kino Sakamaki, the illegitimate son of Karl Heinz, offers her a way out. He, however, tells her she will be his bride and wife. Yui could swear she only wanted out but she never counted on caring for the brothers and him so much...
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is, yet another, Diabolik Lovers fanfiction! I got the idea late last night and wanted to update it today, so there's bound to be spelling mistakes and what not but I'll fix them when I get home! The character I'm using, Kino Sakamaki, will be marked as an OC since he isn't listed and is a new character!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters used in this story, I only wish I did._**

* * *

Yui rolled in her bed, her skin damp with a light sheen of sweat that caused her hair to cling to her skin as did the sheets along with her-Well everything clung to her. She rolled in her bed moaning out in what could be mistaken as tiredness, the heat that was high to her, pleasure or agony, it could be anything. Yui groaned opening her eyes softly hating the heat, wanting desperately to get up and open the doors to her small balcony but her muscles were too weak and rubbery feeling for her to even get up making her feel all kinds of miserable that not even the brothers could make her feel. Her new set of marks on her neck caused by Ayato just before she went to bed stung ever so faintly with her sweat and though she wanted to wipe at the spot and get rid of the sweat pooling there she just couldn't force her hand to move even so much as an inch.

The moonlight made the room a little light but she could barely acknowledge that and she groaned softly as she rolled herself over by grabbing onto the sheets and mattress and looked at her clock. It was eight o'clock?! She needed to get up but she was breathing heavily just from rolling over and she felt so weak that her legs could possibly collapse underneath her and her breath came so fast her head spun softly. She heard her door being creaked open but as her loud breathes continued she feared it would be one of the brothers, which it would be, coming to take more blood from her. Blood she couldn't afford to give away right now.

"Oi, Chinchinashi you up?" Ayato's voice filled her ears and though she wanted to smile just a bit and turn to him she couldn't turn. Couldn't even muster the will to turn her lips up and she just shut her eyes hating how vulnerable she was. "Oi! You ignoring me Chinchinashi?!"

"No...I'm awake Ayato-kun." Yui whispered gently forcing the words out of her throat and the red head made a small "tch" noise and turned walking towards her and she panicked. "Please leave me be! I'll be up in a minute Ayato-kun!"

"Shut up." Ayato said dismissively as he sat next to her on the bed and she winced at the movement of the bed and she blinked when she felt Ayato's hand touch her forehead only to pull it back quickly. "That is disgusting! Why are you so sweaty Chinchinashi?"

"I..don't really..know." Yui whispered again her voice slowly dragging off as her eyelids drooped but her breath still came shallow like as hands curled lightly in little fists only to relax as she felt unable to even form a hard fist.

"I'm getting Reiji. Don't you dare move or you'll be severely punished." Ayato snapped as he stood up, his footsteps loud in Yui's ears as she laid there and her eyes slide shut feeling abruptly tired. So..tired...she just... needed a little...more...sleep...that's what she needed...

"And what is it you want me to see Ayato?" Reiji. Yui couldn't open her eyes. Not again. She heard two pairs of feet coming to her and she felt a gloved hand press to her forehead nearly making her moan out with how good it felt against her skin.

"Just look at her!" Ayato's voie sounded so incredilous that Yui felt like giggling but she didn't have the energy too.

"Her iron is low. Yui, open your eyes." He sounded cold, unforgiving and frosty per usual but it sounded more so much like ow Ayato sounded more irritated and angry. "Open your eyes right now." She fluttered her lashes slightly before slowly opening her eyes which felt like such a great and huge effort and even so Reiji seemed very blurry, like she couldn't even focus in on him for more than one second. "Yui, have you been taking your iron?"

". . . Huh?" She whispers feeling confused as her head swam and she felt one of her brows twitch in an effort to pull closer to her other one but she couldn't and she felt her eyes closing again.

"Chinchinashi this isn't funny! Grow up and get the hell out of bed!" Ayato snapped making some part of Yui recoil but as her eyes shut she couldn't care less.

"I wonder, do you think she's pretending Teddy?" Kanato now. She felt his violet eyes boring into her but she couldn't move and she felt so damn tired. Why wouldn't they let her sleep? Well, other than her being incredibly hot, she would love nothing more than to just sleep and sleep and sleep and...

"Yui!" Her body jerked a little bit as open of her eyes opened just a crack but it wasn't enough and it fell back down as she laid there mumbling gently that sounded like nothing but her breath still sounded loud to her.

"Hmm I wonder if giving Bitch-chan a bite would wake her up~?" Laito sounded playful as usual and she could bet he had that light blush coating his cheeks. "You know like in the fairy tales they give the little princess a kiss, but only in this case our little masochist needs a bite~."

"Well here's the question, why are we even worrying about her so much? She might just be sick, case closed." Shu sounded tired and bored, as she knew, probalby leaned back in her chair at her desk as his ear buds dangled from his ears.

"Hmm I think I'll stay home. Give her some iron shots during the day to make sure she is well by the time you all come home." Reiji thoughtfully said aloud as Yui imagined him stroking his chin softly and it was just enough to get some part of her to grin a bit though it didn't show physically.

"I can do it." She felt a little surprise at hearing Subaru's voice pipe in and she knew the other brothers' were probably just as surprised.

"She's a liability right now, you sure you would seriously want to take care of Chinchinashi?" Ayato doubtfully said as he obviously raised a brow and she could just see now Subaru either blushing a bit and shrugging or glaring. Or both.

"Really Subaru, I should stay here, I know how to administer the shots." Reiji coolly said as he no doubt looked at his brother but Yui was losing focus on the conversation before a soft low pained sounding moan slid from her lips grabbing everyone's attention. She all but feel the disapproval rolling off all the brothers' but suspiciously not Subaru.

"I'll stay here." Subaru said sounding firm and a little..eager? Insistant? "You all go to school, I can take care of her."

"Ha! You couldn't take care of a hamster Subaru!" Laito barked out laughing slightly as he smirked to his brother who just raised a brow eerily calm. This wasn't like Subaru.

"I can take care of her. She trusts me far more than all of you." Subaru now sounded slightly irritated and when a clock, lord knows where it could be, chimed and Reiji sighed.

"Okay. Come with me and I'll get you the vials of iron and the needle. The rest of you get to the car and wait for me there." Reiji ordered which sounded more like a bark of authority.

She didn't hear anything and just assumed the brothers were gone and she heard Reiji and Subaru walk out of the room shutting the door behind them as they left. She laid there feeling more miserable than she could ever remember being and she groaned rolling onto her back, her heart beating to fast for her liking, her muscles to weak and the feeling of spiders running over her skin made everything worse.

She felt like a prisoner in her own body as she laid there when she heard the soft footfalls of feet coming towards her room then the door opened again and only one pair of feet came towards her and she tried to stay calm but it was hard too. She panted ever so quietly as her breath hitched and came uneven, her heart beating fast and she felt like she was sweating too much and she felt like screaming for someone to cool her down before she burst into flames or even passed out. She couldn't remember a time she felt this damn sick but she felt it and she felt like there was nothing worse than this.

"Don't worry I'll help you." A soft voice said but it wasn't Subaru's voice. It was a little deeper, soothing and it got her heart beating faster but not with the sickness but with another feeling even as she wanted to run away. She felt the prick of a needle enter her inner elbow and a cool stream of the iron liquid. She felt a little better but not by much and she forced her eyes open looking up and her breath would have gotten stuck in her throat if it could have. It was a boy, or looked like a boy, who had short length black grayish hair and copper rose eyes that made her heart beat a little faster but they were beautiful. He wore a school uniform but it looked like a more defined and better version of the brothers.

"Who...?" She couldn't get the words out whne he grinned at her, his fangs lengthened as he stared down at her.

"I am Kino Sakamaki. And you, Yui Komori, will be MY bride and wife. You shall not belong to any of them and you will be with me for eternity. Must sound much better than being drained by these stupid idiots. Am I right?" He smirks at her still as she blinks groggily. "You'd only become like this more and more until you'd be too weak to even move and then they'd just suck you dry."

"How come...I never. . . met. . . you before..?" She panted out gently and she felt drained again just by speaking and she felt like desperately clawing at her skin.

"I am an illegitimate son of Karl Heinz, the bastard. I am the half brother off all the Sakamakis'." He tried to sound calm, she knew he did, but she could hear the resentment under his tone of calmness. He didn't want to be a Sakamaki any less than she wanted to be here right now. "Now, close those pretty pink eyes of yours and when you wake up you'll feel so unbelievable you'll look at the world with new eyes.

"Why are you...helping...me?" She whispered as he slid his arms under her shoulders lifting her up and her head flopped back giving him a clear view of her pale, slender neck and the faint healing bite barks the brothers left and he growled softly.

"I am helping you because you fascinate me, Yui Komori. Now shut your eyes and just..go to sleep." He murmurs to her gently and she could've sowrn she heard some sort of form of affection in his voice but she knew the Sakamaki family felt no affection. Not for anyone or anything. She closed her eyes, she felt to tired to keep them open anyways, and she felt a sting of fangs sliding into her neck and her blood leaking out into his mouth which he gulped down until she felt her mind slowing and her heart stuttering a bit.

He was going to be the one that was going to kill her if he didn't stop! Just when she felt the urge to scream he pulled away letting her gulp in a breath but her throat felt numb, inside and out along with the rest of her, her limbs tingled like they all spontaneously fell asleep. She felt a wrist press to her lips leaking with a sort of liquid and when she opened her mouth the coppery, yet thick and heady, taste of blood slid into her mouth and she gagged once before sucking the blood down and she clung to his arm as he stroked her hair softly.

She kept gulping the blood down, feeling more and more hungry, more and more alive but in a different sense before the wrist was pulled away and she growled softly but laid back feeling abruptly tired. What had he said? Right, for her to go to sleep. She got one last look at the beautiful Kino Sakamaki, the one brother to take eve a fraction of pity on her and she fell into a deep, black, hot and restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yui woke up again she felt the light from the rising sun warming her finger tips just a bit and the ends of her hair seemed to glow in the light that shined gently into her room. The warmth was so good that Yui got up sliding out of bed walking to the doors leading to her balcony resting her palms against the cool glass and tilted her head back enjoying the warmth, all but soaking it up like a sponge and she let her head fall back slightly as a small smile crossed over her lips and her eyes closed. She straightened her head up then opened her eyes softly looking out at the horizon smiling and she felt so happy, so carefree and like she was able to just _breath_ without feeling panic or having her head spin.

She giggled out lightly just a bit when she moved a hand through her hair and frowned gently at how sticky her skin felt and walked to her dresser pulling out a blank short sleeve shirt then grabbed a pair of gray jeans, new panties and a bra then walked out of her room. Her hair stuck to her face in annoying strands that made her want to cut her hair but as she walked to the bathroom, got in the room without a run in with the brothers, she pressed her back to the door blinking in surprise and a shiver of curiosity. Where were they? She shook her head softly as she pulled her pink night gown up, her skin seeming to cling to the fabric and she threw the piece of clothing over to the side as she walked to the tub which required walking past the mirror and when she caught a glimpse of just pale whiteness.

She froze once before calming herself and bent forward turning the tub on and as the water filled up she put the stopper in the drain and she blew out a soft breath then sucked in a deep breath so deep her shoulders rose with the action and she let it out before turning and walking in front of the mirror and when she looked in she wasn't prepared at all for what she saw. It was her but then it _wasn't_ her, if that could begin to make sense. Her hair hung longer than she thought it would, just above her nipples surprising her at how long it grew, her skin was pallid white much like the brothers' now if she had to make a comparison, her eyes seemed to have taken on a predatory look instead of their usual sweetness but they were familiar and they shined with a macabre hunger that sent chills down her spine but there was something...satisfying about this.

She tilted her head to the side looking at the smooth column of her neck and a chilling grin spread across her lips and she knew it would scare any other person but as chilling as it looked to her she _liked_ these changes even if they surprised her. She turned leaving the mirror then walked to the bath that was filled half way and she stopped the water stepping into the water shivering lightly with how good it felt and she quickly got in and sunk right down until the water was up to her neck and she tilted her head back moaning gently with how good it felt to have her body be swathed in the hot water. She dunked under moving her hands through her hair that felt like silk under the water then came up for a breath rubbing her hands over her face.

She grabbed the soap and began scrubbing her skin hard until, finally, it felt truly clean and she began washing her hair. It took some time but finally, when she finished cleaning herself, the water was growing slightly chilled and she climbed out with a splashing noise and stepped out and shivered walking across the bathroom to grab a towel and rubbed it over her skin drying it as best as possibly before moving it over her head moving her hands quickly to rub her hair and then she pulled on her bras and panties-obviously- then her black shirt and gray jeans picking up her old night gown putting it in the laundry basket and she moved her fingers through her hair softly.

She walked out of the bathroom padding down the hall grinning softly to herself as her breasts bounced lightly, her hair ghosted over her shoulders, her hips swayed lightly and her arms swung by her sides gently. She felt powerful, she felt dangerous and sexy, she felt like she could honestly do anything and nothing would happen to her. She walked right down the hallway going to her bedroom again as she walked. She heard Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Shu and Reiji coming up the stairs and she ran to her room-faster than usual which was a little unnerving and disorienting- and she found herself in her room quickly shutting the door leaning against it and, though she knew it wouldn't truly do anything, turned the lock on the door locking it.

"Look at you. I knew you were going to be something special when I saw you for the first time." A soft breeze moved through her room ruffling her hair softly and she grinned widely lifting her head up looking straight into the copper rose eyes of Kino and she felt a deep urge to run and throw herself into his arms but she held herself still. He lounged across her bed grinning back at her as he slowly lifted one hand curling his pointer finger twice as his eyes glinted and she found her legs moving quickly, much quicker than they ever did for any of the other brothers', and crawled on the bed laying right next to Kino.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back so soon." Yui murmurs gently as she looked into Kino's eyes, her heart stuttering softly and she moved a little closer only to feel his arm circling around her waist and pulling her close and a little giggle burst from her.

"It has been about two days, Yui. They thought you fell into a little coma but really it was just the Transformation process moving through you. Plus I have to say I was quite impatient waiting for you to wake up, you all but drove me to insanity." Kino growled gently as his forehead lightly touched Yui's, her cheeks turning a light red as her grin seemed to form into a full blown smile as she moved her arm around Kino's shoulder, her fingers touching the back of his neck ever so lightly as her eyes fluttered shut softly once before opening them again.

"I was really asleep for that long?" Yui asked receiving a small, subtle nod from Kino who looked straight at her with a hungry glint. "You do seem like the impatient kind of person, such a spoiled boy getting what he wants."

"I was spoiled by my mother whenever possible and I will admit that I am a rather impatient person. Like seeing you sleeping, while beautifully, made me impatient. Just like I have the strongest urge to just pack your things and make you leave here and away from those disgusting, vile brothers' of mine." Kino looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth but then he smiled straight at Yui gently as his hand moved up stroking her blonde hair gently. "But I met you long before now, it was at the school, even on the street, any moment and you captivated me so much I followed you sometimes. You were like a pretty bubble, a magnet that pulled me close to you and seeing my stupid brothers hanging around you made me want you all the more."

"Am I just a thing to you?" Yui asked softly looking at him from under her pale lashes that made her eyes stand out beautifully and she looked honestly scared at the thought at just being a play thing to Kino.

"I'm not sure. I meant what I said, however, to make you my bride and wife. You will be mine." Kino softly said as his lips brushed just faintly against Yui's sending electricity through her system and she tilted her head up a bit closing her eyes softly.

Her cheeks burned hot when Kino pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck burying her hands in the silky soft grayish black hair as her breath came faster through her nose as her heart began to speed up when Kino rolled over on top of her. She blushed darker but pressed against him wanting more and more, wanting to touch his skin to see if it felt as silky as his hair felt and her legs were spread and he situated himself between her legs and her legs circled his waist tightly so her heels dug into his back slightly as the kiss got deeper and more wild.

Her breath came faster as a small noise between a groan and growl left Kino's lips as the kiss turned wildly passionate in a blink of an eye almost, hands pulling at clothes, hands tugging gently on hair, his teeth nibbling down on her bottom lip once in a while as their bodies writhed and moved one another's. Yui's mind felt as foggy as it had-though it was hard to accept it- two days ago and she became acutely away of the scent of roses, musk and the faint smell of blood that was Kino, his pulse seeming to echo in her ears and she pulled from the kiss gasping loudly, trying to breath as she trembled lightly. God in heaven knew she shouldn't feel this good, this blazing for a Sakamaki she just met but Lord help her she did and she felt like she was going to just burst into flames. She moaned out gently when she felt his velvet like lips pressing to her neck and she tilted her head back when she felt a sharp aching in her teeth that made her whimper softly. Kino pulled away from her looking at her but then his head whipped to the side and he hissed under his breath before moving from the bed.

"I have to go." Kino growled out softly and Yui whimpered gently again sitting up, her cheeks flushed as her lips parted softly with her breathes, her clothes slightly rumpled, her hair messed up and her eyes were just lightly glazed as she looked at Kino. "Stop looking so tempting." He growled those words out too just like the first four but when Yui opened her mouth to speak he slammed his lips onto hers and she felt a little blood seep into the kiss, probably from his fangs and she sucked at the blood eagerly making Kino grin. "Ahh so that's what you want. How stupid of me."

"Huh?" She sounded breathless, even to her own ears wondering why the taste in her mouth was so addicting when her eyes widened as Kino's fangs dug into his skin when he bit his bottom lip and caused to thin lines of blood to run down and drip off his chin gently and Yui felt her throat clog up with awe? Hunger? She didn't know as she leaned forward licking and sucking on Kino's lip getting as much blood as possible before he, quite generously, tilted his head back and Yui didn't know how she knew what to do but she leaned forward, her teeth throbbing hard when she bit down hard on Kino's neck, her teeth slicing right through and she gagged on the onslaught of blood much like the first time. She heard his chuckle as he cupped the back of her head.

"Slowly now, slowly. Don't drink to fast, you'll choke, just take nice long swallows." Kino murmured as his hand stayed on the back of her hair as she followed his direction taking long swallows, the thirsty scratchy feeling in her throat that she didn't even know was there until now was soothed like the one time she had a sore throat and her father gave her some milk with honey. This was just like that but better, it was like silk going down her throat and as her memory served, it didn't taste coppery anymore, it tasted so amazingly good she wanted to just drink and drink this sweet stuff. It was when Kino pulled her away that she whimpered with longing, wanting more and he grinned at her gently.

"Kino." She whined out her hands gripping his upper arms tightly as blood dripped from the corner of her lips and stained her bottom lip just a bit as she looked up at him and he stroked his hand from the top of her head down her cheek wiping the blood away with his thumb then moved it down to cup her neck.

"I must go. Those idiots are going to come and see if you're awake and when they ask what happened just tell them you were sick. But do not, under any circumstances, do you tell them about me. And do not reveal your new nature to them just yet. Understand?" Kino looked right into her with those copper rose eyes tin such away she felt her heart beating quickly but she nodded blushing slightly. What was it about Kino that was drawing her in so deeply? She thought if she would fall for anyone, even if they were cruel, it would be one of the other brothers like Ayato or even Shu but Kino was pulling and plucking something inside her that was coming ad stirring to life. "Yui do you understand."

"I understand. But..but when will you come back?" She asks hesitantly and softly making a smile curve over Kino's perfect lips and he leaned down kissing her lips softly and lightly before pulling back bringing her with him and he fixed her hair and clothes gently.

"I'm thinking I'll see you at school. I was very specific with that office that I have different classes completely from the Sakamakis' so I'll see you later tonight. I pur my number in your phone though so if you get thirsty you can give me a call." Kino smiled at her looking so much like a strange young and yet complete opposite of Reiji that it made her smile. He walked to her balcony doors walking away from her and he looked over his shoulder winking at her lightly. "You are so very interesting. It's no wonder those brothers' of mine are so desperate to keep you for themselves." And then he was gone. Yui felt her chest ache with longing for him to come back, missing him already which was very strange but she shook her head softly and licked her lips clean just as her door slammed open.

"Oi, Chinchinashi!" Ayato shouted then his green eyes landed on her as she looked at the door with wide eyes and the red head grinned. "Good you're up. We're hungry, now let's go down to dinner and-well you know what's going to happen by now."

"Ayato-kun I don't...don't want you to bite me anymore." Yui whispered as she looked down hating that she had to pretend and act like her old self when she wanted to stand up and shout at him.

"What did you say? You have no right to refuse Ore-sama or anyone of us!" Ayato snapped as his eyes took on that light that made his normally bright green eyes glow and she felt the urge to growl at him and she fisted her hands tightly.

"I'll be down to dinner in just a few moments." Yui gritted out as she fought the urge to get up and rip Ayato's smug head off but there was something...something familiar about him that she was liking but also hating deeply.

"I'll be right outside that door. You have five minutes since you look well enough so you hurry up and get dressed or I'll come in and carry you." Ayato growled as he turned sending her a slight glare then shut the door behind him as he left and she growled lowly under her breath as her eyes narrowed.

She got up just walking to the door pausing once then she turned her head to look into her dresser mirror and felt a little bit chilled and yet completely happy strange as it was. Her own normal pink eyes, or so she thought were normal, were glowing a bright luminous pink color that had a smile pulling at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey people! I'm honestly surprised-yet extremely happy- with how much attention this story is getting! I didn't think it'd be good, thought it'd be ignored just another stupid idea from my weird mind, but the fact that all of you, those who commented and are reading this, are the ones giving some pretty good inspirations for this story! I honestly love that many people like this story! Things in my life have been pretty shitty lately but the fact that I check my email, come on here and see so many of you read and like this story, want more of it makes me incredibly happy! ^^ Can I just say how deeply I am craving tacos? Damn song by Parry Gripp is making me so damn_** _Hungary_ ** _. Hah! Get it? Oh jeesh that was stupid of me to do butttt let's continue on instead of hearing me babble about tacos or Hetalia cx. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dinner, though late as it was, was a pretty calm affair or so Yui thought it was. She didn't feel even the slightest bit hungry as she twirled her noodles around her fork lightly then cut her chicken with her knife and stared at the food disdainfully and noticed the brothers just devouring their food but in a calm and proper way almost. Why was she the only one disgusted by the food? She frowned a bit before lifting the noodles to her mouth taking a big bite and as she chewed she could safely say the food didn't taste any different as when she'd been human but even so it wasn't satisfying when she swallowed and she felt like she would blow up from the blood she consumed which was no mixing with the food she was forcing herself to eat.

She knew that once she started she had to finish it and there was no denying the food to start with because the brothers' all six of them, ordered to eat to bring up her iron levels so things could go back into the swing of things and as she took bite after bite she felt the blood, the soft coloring of her face practically, leave her face with each bite and Reiji looked at her with his brows pulling together tightly.

"What's wrong, is the food not to your liking?" Reiji asked her as she jerked lightly a bit swallowing the food in her mouth even as her heart began to pound in her chest.

The question would seem very polite to anyone outside of the family, like he was worried, but Yui had been here long enough to know that Reiji wasn't worried at all, if anything it was like he was testing her to say no just so he could punish her and she didn't want that, after all she had no idea what her healing process was like but she knew this was the first step to covering up what she was and what happened between her and Kino. Kino. She didn't add the suffix, -kun, to his name because...because...she felt shock surge through her.

She didn't calling him Kino-kun because he wasn't Kino-kun to her, he was just Kino. It was shocking seeing as she just only met him but she felt like adding -kun or even -sama on the end of his name would be like disrespect instead of it being the other way. And besides he hadn't called her Yui-chan, he'd called her just Yui. Not Bitch-chan, not Chinchinashi, not Kachiku, no M Neko-chan or even Eve. He called her just Yui and that gave her a sweet, warm feeling.

"Oi Chinchinashi, you going to answer him? It'd be appreciated if you _didn't_ space out like the ditzy blonde you are." Ayato pierced her with his eyes but she just ignored it as he glared as she looked away and to Reiji.

"Nothing is wrong Reiji-sama. I'm just having a hard time eating is all, I feel sick but I'll be alright. It's good I eat, is it not? I'd rather not displease yu though that's all I seem to do in your eyes right? Nothing I do is good enough, not for Your Highness of Perfectness, so I should at least try to fork it down right?" Yui raised a pale brow after she finished speaking making Reiji's eyes narrow lightly with suspicion while Laito smirked.

"It's sounds like Bitch-chan just put you in your place Reiji~" Laito said as he held his fork gently from his finger tips grinning and Kanato snickered behind Teddy though his violet eyes danced with laughter, Ayato tried to cover a laugh with a hard couch that set off Laito into loud bursts of laughter, Subaru to chuckle under his breath and even Shu's lips were twitching. Even though Reiji looked incredibly angry there was something about the laughter in the room that made something inside Yui sort of melt and the she felt like smiling but it was the small whoosh of air that rumpled her hair gently and had Ayato standing up she knew someone was indeed behind her. And she had an idea who.

"M Neko-chan~ It's good to see you're well!" Kou cheerfully said as his fingers brushed the column of her throat softly and she tilted her head back looking up into his mismatched eyes.

"Hello Kou-kun." Yui smiled at him as he smiled cheerfully back and he grabbed her hand pulling her up making the brothers' eyes narrow coldly.

"I heard you were sick, M Neko-chan! But you seem perfectly fine to me, lovely and sweet smelling as always." Kou murmured to her then dipped his head brushing his lips across her neck and the feeling felt so wrong she wanted to shove him away when, just as Reiji stood up, Kou's lips were at her ear. "I know who did this. He's been staying with us and if you need him he says to come to us. We can protect you when these idiots can't. Okay?"She nodded just faintly and Kou smiled brightly.

"Kou Mukami. I'll ask you kindly to leave, we're in the middle of dinner and Yui is to go to bed immediately so leave now." Reiji coldly and properly stated as he adjusted his glasses and glared slightly at the blonde male.

"Oh Reiji-sama! You ought to be more welcoming, I am M Neko-chan's friend after all!" Kou laughed as he said it making a growl slip from a few of the brothers surprisingly and Yui felt a strong, irresistible urge to laugh along with Kou. She felt a smile pulling at her lips, glad that Kou was here honestly and it surprised her, but out of all ten of the brothers-ten brothers being the six Sakamaki brothers' of course and the four Mukami brothers'- she had to say that she felt more comfortable, strangely, around the Mukami's.

"Kou-kun..."Yui's voice trailed off but she squealed loudly when Kou picked her up bridal style and her face flushed a soft red. "Kou-kun!"

"Let's go M Neko-chan~!" Kou cheerfully said smiling happily making him seem so cute to Yui but as he turned around Ayato was standing in front of him scowling.

"You're not taking Chinchinashi anywhere." Ayato growled as he stepped forward to take Yui from the blonde vampire but Kou just stepped back with Yui in his arms securely and she felt so tiny and delicate in his arms.

"M Neko-chan is coming with me. You have no say over it." Kou growled back unlike his usual cheerful tone as the brothers slowly, one by one, began to stand at the table and Kou moved in a sudden, fast move.

He ducked then burst into a full blown run right down the hall with Yui bouncing in his arms and he dashed to the front door in a blur of dark blue clothes and blonde hair then he was outside with Yui running fast and then he leaped soaring right up into the air making her scream in alarm and fear of being dropped. He landed on the ground just like a cat almost as they were securely hidden by the trees and Yui clung to Kou tightly. The sounds of the front doors being flung open hard reached them and Kou took off running again, the dirt twisting and moving under his feet making soft crunching noises and Yui tucked her head into the crook of his neck feeling pretty comfortable besides the time when he took her blood but she didn't feel like she cared really. She felt more than heard him slow down and he put her down on her feet and she looked up at him as he smiled.

"Are you hungry, M Neko-chan?" Kou asked as she looked at him then jerked lightly once looking up at him as she blushed softly a bit then nodded. Even though she reacted weirdly to the human food she was already listening to the hum of Kou's blood just bursting from his skin and humming through his veins with such intensity her stomach snarled and she felt her mouth wetting gently at the thought of blood, the sweet silky sustenance she needed right then.

"I am. But is it alright? I'm not very good at it, I mean I've experienced the bites but as for biting and drinking myself I'm not good at." Yui felt shy and a little stupid but Kou just smiled at her pulling her close then tilted his head to the side a bit and she focused on one pale blue vein under his skin immediately. Her throat felt like it was clogged like before but now it was like there was glue sticking and sucking her throat together and her mouth felt wet with hunger like it used to do when she saw cookies when she was young but now the only sweet thing she wanted was blood.

"It's alright. Practice makes perfect right? Besides, Kino-sama said that you did amazingly well for your first feeding. Just don't go straight for gulping." Kou advised as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she leaned up to his throat and her jaw ached then-something she didn't notice before-felt the small little points of her fangs against her lip when she lightly bit it and ran her tongue across her straight teeth only to pause on one tooth sharp like glass or a knife, perfectly sharp and deadly but it felt strange to be the one owning the fangs. She's seen them before on the brothers then felt them pop into her skin but to have them in her mouth was strange. "Yui-chan?" It was the use of her name that made her blink and look at him.

"Huh? I mean yeah?" She corrected herself shaking her head hard then smiled sheepishly as Kou smiled at her softly then lifted one of her hands pressing her finger nail against his neck and pressed it in until, at first, it left a little crescent mark.

Then he pressed harder and harder until a little dew drop of blood formed and she leaned up immediately licking it and then, with zero hesitance, sunk her fangs into his neck. Just like the first time they slid in easily, almost like here was nothing there and she breathed through her nose as mouthfuls of blood filled her mouth which she swallowed slowly and carefully before beginning to suck and swallow more earnestly. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Kou's shoulders as she sucked on his neck gulping his blood faster and faster, feeling euphoric as she blushed lightly with the closeness but felt his arms circle her and hold her still and she sighed through her nose sucking faster and gulping before she pulled back to see Kou looking dazed and a little dizzy.

"Kou-kun?" She asked reaching her hand up, her finger tips just touching his cheeks when her jerked, sucking in a breath sharply like he wasn't breathing until then and his mismatched eyes met her worried gaze.

"It's okay, M Neko-chan. It's been a while since I've been bit so it's a little strange. But let's go, Ruki is waiting at the car." He said keeping his arm around her and she realized that it wasn't romantically, that he needed the support or he'd probably fall over.

He looked very tired and drained making her feel incredibly bad, knowing she drank far to much because he hadn't said anything and because she'd gotten caught up in the euphoria of the blood and...she shook her head hard when her fangs, the ones that she thought had disappeared when she finished drinking, slid down sharp as can be and pricking her tongue lightly. She needed to stop thinking about her hunger, she wasn't going to be reduced to the brothers'.

But then she felt a sharp prick of sympathy and understanding for the brothers', because now that she knew a vampire's thirst she could see, kind of, why the brothers' were always biting her so many times, why they drank so much and she had to admit she had been wrong about them. She frowned when Ruki ran towards them surprising her and he took one look at her then at Kou before taking his brother walking him to the car when Yui licked her lips and she jerked lightly. Blood. There was blood on her lips! She felt eager and started licking her lips earnestly getting up all the blood and she sighed when Ruki walked up to her.

"You look well, Kachiku." Ruki commented making Yui smile but narrow her eyes at the same time as her fangs still pricked her tongue lightly but they weren't that distracting.

"You look good as well, Ruki-san." She replied holding her hands together in front of her, sure he could see her fangs flash lightly when she talked and she gasped when she was backed to a tree.

"Are you hungry, Kachiku?" He asked softly making her eyes widen as she looked up at him. She was incredibly hungry still and it was surprising.

"Why am I still hungry?" She asked wondering outloud and he grinned at her leaning down as her gaze latched onto his neck feeling her throat clog with her longing and hunger as she stared at the blood humming in the pale blue vein just under the thin membrane of his skin.

"Because, Kino-kun explained it, that vampire's that are freshly new are more hungry. They're like infants almost, constantly hungry and need to be supervised. When Kou came to get you he wasn't visiting you or anything, he came to get you to bring you to our home. Kino-kun is waiting for us there. But first, I'd rather you drink first." Ruki explained then tilted his head to the side gently baring his neck to her, much like Kou did ands she leaned forward sinking her fangs into his neck, right into the vein and sucked quickly.

She gulped at the blood filling her mouth and she placed her hands on his shoulders lightly as she gulped down his blood closing her eyes lightly one but the moment was short as, after three mouthfuls of blood she felt abruptly full and she pulled back licking her lips clean and the two double pin marks or so it looked like pin marks, marred the perfect skin of Ruki's throat but she felt a surprising thrill knowing that it was her fangs that did that and not the other way around.

"Let's go, Ruki-san." Yui softly said as the teen nodded gently and he walked to the car with Yui trailing after him and when she got into the car she looked out the window in the direction of the Sakamaki household, where so much has happened in the two years she'd been there but though she felt glad to be leaving, she felt a small prick of guilt beginning to form in her chest as they pulled away. Why?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey people, this chapter might be a little short I had a bad day today sadly. But as it was kindly brought to my attention I got the honor fix's wrong for Reiji and Ruki, so I'll fix those but I appreciate having that pointed out to me, I mean who knows how messed up I would've made the story! I'm glad people are liking the story! I am really sorry this is so damn short, I feel almost bad uploading this chapter, it seems kinda bad and like I'm just deceiving everone. Also I'd like to say that I think the brothers' care for Yui in some way, I mean those who've seen the first season know what happened, after all that happened with Cordelia I feel like they care for her, at least a little bit enough to worry or so I think. Now on to the story!_**

* * *

"Ugh, you're so stupid Ayato!" Laito snapped for maybe the fifth time since Yui left and you could all but see the hunger glittering in his green eyes. "You let Bitch-chan go! What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up! Fucking, hentai! You shouldn't be snapping at _me_ if you want her back so bad!" Ayato shouted back slamming his hand down on the table hard glaring and Laito looked ready to honestly rip Ayato's head off.

"Well who the hell would go after her? You, as you always put it, say she will come back but I doubt that!" Laito shouted back growling out the last three words glaring at him and Kanato scowled at his two brothers.

"We shouldn't be turning on each other like a pack of dogs. Now, Laito, tell me why you doubt she'll come back, after all she came back once before." Reiji asked raising a dark brow as he sat in his chair connecting his fingers then holding his hands up pressing them to his mouth softly and he crossed his leg over his left knee much like he always did when he was observing and Laito glared.

"Like you didn't notice it! Bitch-chan is different, she isn't acting like herself." Laito growled as he glared and Subaru hissed lowly over by the corner standing by his own chair as he glared at his older brothers, at Laito and Ayato bickering, Reiji observing, Kanato just sitting there with his stupid Teddy and the idiot blonde sleeping on the couch. He couldn't believe he was even related to them.

"Baka! You stupid, hentai, Yui will be back! She always comes back because she cares for us!" Ayato snapped but the doubt and scorn was obvious when he said that she cared for them though they heard Yui say it many times they still didn't believe her.

"You're all baka's, fighting over some flat chested girl." Shu mumbled as he shifted, his arm tucked behind his head as his eyes opened briefly once as he looked at his brothers before shutting his eyes again.

"Shut up Shu!" Ayato, Laito, Kanato and even Subaru snapped angrily, all their eyes holding a soft glow enhancing the colors of their eyes greatly as they growled and glared at the eldest who just regarded them as though they were just pests.

"It's true. We can find another bride if she does not come back." Shu mumbles again before sighing and he sits up, his hair slightly ruffled and his blue eyes sparked with irritation. "You're all as bad as humans, getting hung up on some stupid girl and fighting over her. She comes back then fine. She doesn't come back then we find someone knew."

"Shu speaks the truth. Those are our only options, if Yui Komori does not come back then we shall find a new bride. That is all to it, now disperse for the night. I want to hear no fighting and if I do someone shall be punished severely." Reiji snaps out sounding bored but the threat behind his bored tone sent a couple chills down a couple of the brothers' backs. They'd all experienced Reiji's punishments at one point and let's just say, it wasn't pretty in the slightest bit.

"Fine." Ayato huffed out before seeming to just vanish and Kanato, Laito and Subaru followed his lead almost as they all left the room leaving Reiji and Shu alone.

"Reiji, you know what is going on with the girl don't you?" Shu asks, the question loud in the now quiet room as the blonde opened his eyes slowly, almost lazily as he looked up at his younger brother.

"I'm almost sure of it. She's definitely changing, after all it'd be impossible not to see that. Plus she is seeing someone referred to as "he" by Kou mukami which means it's a man." Reiji pieced together as his light red eyes met Shu's and they looked away immediately, seemng uncomfortable by the eye contact.

"It always starts with a man, doesn't it." Shu mused softly as he looked at the wall and Reiji nodded then looked at Shu.

"You smelled the blood on her." Reiji's words were more like a statement, not a question but Shu nodded ever so softly as his blue eyes slid from the wall up to Reiji's once again.

"Yes I did," Shu replied then his lips pulled into a rather chilling grin. "And I think the interesting thing is that it wasn't her blood."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am so freaking happy I'm updating! I am happy that my day was slightly better than yesterday but because it's about 10:13 at night where I am, I'm super tired but-even though this chapter might be a little shitty- I am super happy to be updating! I hope to get some good reactions from this seeing as I feel like it could've been better but oh well! Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Kino paced the length of the room with Azusa's gray colored eyes watching him as they looked up from his bleeding arm to follow Kino's pacing path. Kino couldn't help but feel sort of anxious if the term could be used for how he felt right then and he sighed internally. He could understand, in some sense, why he was anxious seeing as Yui was practically his "Creation" that he made with his blood, so she was essential to him but there was something..More to the feeling of anxiousness that he didn't like so he just pushed it down when Yui walked in.

Azusa curled up in his chair as Kino stopped pacing looking over Yui. Being awake after two long days he realized the Transformation process that changed her from just a human to vampire was obvious in a sense, starting with her changing scent. Before she smelled so mouth watering tempting but now it was turning almost icy cold, inhuman almost and there was the faint scent of blood under her sweet perfume like oder that all vampires and even demon's alike shared. The second thing that was obvious about her was her coloring; yes she'd been pale before, pale as can be, but now her skin was like milk or paper, completely devoid of color other than the soft pink color that marred her sweet looking cheeks.

There was the way she held herself now but the thing that was even more obvious than her coloring, her stance, her scent and even her now sharper looking teeth if that was possible, was her eyes. There was something in them, cold and calculating, that was inhuman and would send chills down a human's spine by just looking in them because it was the kind of calculating look a murderer might have wondering how to kill but it was the cold look like her eyes and very blood were made from eyes yet there was a warmth and sweetness to her eyes when she looked at him.

Her full lips pulled into a smile and he saw the desire in her eyes to throw herself at him, much like earlier, but he knew she was holding back because of who he was and where he stands both status wise and in her eyes. He felt his own urge to smile back at her and to rush to her, stroke her cheek and make her blush a pretty red but he, once again, fought all those stupid, human like emotions and urges down.

"I see that both Ruki and Kou made it back in one piece." He noted as he looked at Ruki and Kou only to notice that Kou looked slightly paler than before but he didn't worry too much as he noticed Yui's growing blush and sheepish smile.

"I guess so." Yui squeaked out lightly holding her hands together and she looked down blushing still when he turned facing her bodily and walked over so he stood in front of Yui and, with a hitch in her throat that he could hear plain as day, he grabbed her hand tangling and entwining their fingers together and he grinned at her softly watching her cheeks flush even darker than before so much so that it brought out the pink in her eyes and she looked paler in comparison.

"Come with me. Thank you, Ruki and Kou, for going to get Yui for me. Do as you would normally do tonight." Kino told the two of the brothers raised a brow, Ruki nodded however turning to drag a still slightly loopy Kou to his room when nodded gently at Azusa who looked at him, penetrating him deeply with those gray eyes of his before disappearing then he turned to look at Yui who was still blushing. He brushed his fingers down the column of her neck gently his breath tickling her temple gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm not that hungry sort of tired but then again I'm really awake, like I've had more than enough sleep." Yui replied looking up at him from under her long, pale lashes making him grin unknowingly as he looked down at her and she smiled at him making his heart stutter surprising him. What the hell was that?

"I understand the feeling. Perhaps you should do something to wear you out physically." Kino turned his body so her body was just a few bare inches from Yui's, the blonde's breath getting caught in her throat as she blushed but her smile grew wider.

"Oh you do? And what do you think I should do then." Yui looked up at him as she smiled widely even as her heart began beating aster and faster against her chest as she looked up at Kino. Lord knew how her body was tingling and it was just from him touching and holding her hand

"Well I'm sure something can be arranged." Kino purred to her wrapping his arm around her waist and she was pulled tight against him, her chest pressing lightly to his just a bit as her hand rested above his heart and she blushed darker, her heart fluttering and stuttering faster.

"Oh?" She murmurs as she smiles tilting her head back softly as her lips parted a little bit looking at him with a new light tinting and sparkling in her eyes.

"Mhmm." He grins leaning down pressing his lips to her as her arms snaked around his shoulders as his eyes shut and he kissed her softly yet deeply much like before.

Yui felt like she was dying yet living at the same time, sure she'd felt little strange sparks with the brothers' each one of them but this-Lord this was like someone was running a live wire through her veins and her skin hummed with how fast her blood was pumping and she blushed deeply. She tightened her arms around his shoulders, sliding her hands up into his dark hair tangling her fingers up in the silky locks blushing darkly kissing him back deeply and furiously as he bent a bit then made her squeal when he picked her up, her legs instinctively tightening around his waist.

He walked forward but she wasn't to where as the kiss sparked and burned her alive, her lips moving almost quicker and deeper against Kino's when she felt something brush her lower lip and she pulled back just as she was pressed down against the couch that was in the room. She was trembling lightly, her muscles seeming to spasm all at once as her heart thumped hard against her chest and she blushed deeply looking up at him, her eyes glazed overs lightly.

"Kino..."She murmurs feeling tired but also so incredibly aroused she wasn't sure how she could be both at the same time when he chuckled.

"I know." He murmured as he smiled at her crookedly making her heart beat faster just at the sight of the smile and she moved a hand out of his hair gently and very hesitantly brought it up to his cheek, her finger tips just barely touching his cheek and he moved his own hand up catching hers and he pressed it to his cheek shutting his eyes softly turning his face into her palm.

Though she was a vampire now she still had such a delicious warmth of a human that it was so alluring. He sighed out smiling gently as she blushed and he shifted so he laid on his side with Yui pressed against him, the couch squeaking lightly and he curled his arm around her waist again adjusting the position of it as his right hand kept her hand pressed to his cheek and he opened his eyes a bit then a blush swam up to his face. What was he doing?

He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do as his face burned and it was so damn strange;vampires, though they could feel to a degree, barely ever blushed or so Kino thought but here he was blushing hotly and feeling so embarrassed he didn't know what to do. He wasn't the touch-y feel-y type, not one to let someone touch him but here he was willingly letting the little blonde girl touch his cheek. What was it about her that made him like that, for just a split moment? She was to be just or pleasure, a means to escape from his stupid brothers, to take what was theirs and make it his but as he laid there, blushing and looking straight at her own blushing face he wondered if he was being an idiot. Yui pulled away sitting up smiling thinly almost as he looked at her and she stood up as he blinked, his blush disappearing only slightly by a degree.

"I should go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning- er, well when it's night I guess. Okay?" Yui stood up smiling thinly still down at Kino who just blinked and sat up slightly a bit looking at her and just as she was about to step away his hand reached out taking her hand tightly making her look at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"You-um, you don't have to leave. I mean, uh, you can just stay with me." Kino stumbled out, his face still hot and he hated himself at that moment as Yui looked down at him then smiled brightly and she turned sitting next to Kino smiling gently. He was acting almost...human. He was surprised at the feeling as he looked Yui and wondered, very deeply and probably or the first time ever, what was it about Yui Komori that drew this side out of him?


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm just going to say this now, I don't know Japanese terms off the top of my head so sometimes I use a translator or look up what things say so if there at all wrong tell me! It's one thirty in the morning but I got this done and I'm so freaking happy I did so praise the lord! I hope it's good, let me know if I used some terms or anything wrong and I'll go and fix it!_**

* * *

Yui sat on her new bed, her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail that tickled her back lightly as she sat on the edge of the bed and she looked tired and hot but she couldn't sleep. She slept so much that she didn't think she could sleep anymore and because the hours dragged and it was now about four hours from sunset. She rubbed her cheeks gently standing up moving a hand through her hair, messing up her pony tail but she didn't care as she turned towards the closet walking to it, the sounds her feet padding across the floor muted by the carpet and she opened the closet then pulled out a uniform she kept here in case she ever came back here.

She slid her clothes off, letting them drop to the floor and she stepped into the black skirt, pulled her white buttn up shirt on sliding the buttons into the holes quickly then pulled on the black vest adorning the large white bow and shifted her hand out grabbing the soft violet reddiesh bow tying it around her neck then pulled her blazer on pulling and adjusting it softly before sliding the button into the hole.

She blew out a sot breath and walked to the window looking out at the slowly changing colors of the sky and she leaned against the window, her palm pressing against the cool glass as she stared at the sky, knowign she could go out there, but she felt something holding her back from going out there.

She sighed out gently as she shut her eyes softly. The clicking of the clock on her wall could be heard and in honesty, it was very calming to her as she stood there before she felt a presence she knew all to well and turned around to see Ayato sitting on her bed. Though she felt irritated some part of her was happy to see he was okay even if she had only been gone for some odd hours and even that felt very strange to her. She shouldn't care about them. So why did she?

"Ayato-kun." Yui's voice was tinted with surprise but she didn't look or sound that surprised as Ayato's green eyes pierced into her.

"Chinchinashi, what are you doing?" He asked slowly as he looked at her and Yui just looked back at him evenly as she leaned against the window gently.

"I'm sitting by the window. What do you want, Ayato-kun." Yui asked in return as he looked at her and his eyes held a spark of irritation.

"I came to get you, Chinchinashi. Baka, what else would I be doing here?" Ayato sapped as he stood up placing a hand on his hip when he walked towards her but she stepped to the side looking at him and he blinked in real, genuine surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Get out, Ayato-kun." Yuireplied strongly but her gaze dropped to the ground as she hugged her elbows and stepped back towards the bedroom door slowly as Ayato's eyes widened then glinted with pure anger.

"Kono ama! You think you can just order me out? Like I'm some stupid, pathetic human?" Ayato shouts as he stalks forward grabbing Yui's wrist hard and she winces gently and he pulls her forward so roughly she stumbles landing to her knees looking up at Ayato.

"Yamete Ayato-kun!" Yui cried out, hoping he would stop but he just gripped her wrist tighter, her arm angled up at such a way that it twisted and her bones connecting her shoulder and arm grinded gently like they would pop out of place and the pain and pressure built making her wince again. "Itai.." This came out softly as her eyes filled with pain and a pleading look.

"Damare! I don't care, you disrespected me and think you can get away with it? You're dead fucking wrong!" Ayato shouts again, his anger seeming to get the best of him and Yui knew Ayato to get angry but she didn't know what set it off, it was like she was with a red haired, green eyed version of Kanato. And that scared her.

"Ayato-kun please...please let me go." Yui whispers as tears welled in her eyes and the pain in her shoulder turned to a bright burning streak of pain as Ayato twisted her arm gently glaring down at her, his green eyes glowing softly and she could only hope her own eyes weren't doing the same. He didn't say anything as he glared down at her and she felt like sobbing but she didn't as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "Gomen'nasai, Ayato-kun. Gomen'nasai." It was just apologizing that got her arm released and she could've sobbed with relief as Ayato made a sot "tch" noise.

"Baka, you're so damn pathetic." Ayato growled then looked at her as if seeing something when the door slammed open revealing Kou and Yuma.

"Get out!" Yuma immediately shouted charging at Ayato swinging his arm grazing Ayato's shoulder and the red head glared grabbing Yuma's fist as it swung at him again and twisted it hard making Yuma growl.

"Yamete! Chodo sore o teishi!" Yui screamed feeling upset but more than anything she felt angry. No one had the right to be doing this, not uma fighting Ayato, certainly not Ayato for coming here to "take her back" or anthing of the sort.

"M Neko-chan, are you okay?" Kou whispers as he strokes the slightly drying tears on her cheek gently and almost caringly as his mismatched eyes met hers. "Let's go downstairs." She nodded standing up taking his hand when he stretched it out to her and she walked out quickly with Kou but just as her foot hit the thresh hold someone grabbed her arm hard and tight spinning her around so she came face to face with Ayato again.

"You're not normal. Let's just see what kind of changes that baka hentai was talking about." Ayato smirked and before Yui could stop him or push him away he leaned in fast and quick sinking his fangs into her throat so hard she cried out in pain and felt her blood flow into Ayato's mouth only for him to be shoved away so hard he landed on Yui's bed which was a few feet away and she cupped her neck hard with her blood leaking out between her fingers.

"Eve...Come with me." Azusa grabbed her hand tight seeming to come out of nowhere dragging her away quickly as Ayato slowly began to laugh louder and louder.

"You're not human anymore, Chinchinashi! I'll tell the others! We'll find out who did this and they'll pay, then you shall too! Just you wait!" Ayato shouted to her and Yui felt fear, pure and vivid, well inside of her ad she ran with Azusa and she didn't care nor pay attention to where they were going until she was face to face with a sleep rumpled looking Kino.

"Kino-sama...Eve was bitten...by Ayato-kun...he is threatening to tell the others." Azusa explained in his slow way and Yui found herself being pulled into Kino's room with the dark haired vampire softly speaking to Azusa before stepping in and shutting the door softly and looked at Yui.

"Yui." It was her name alone that made her cringe and close her eyes waiting for some form of punishment or anything at all but she found fingers trailing her throat down to the double pierce mark left from Ayato. Her eyes opened slowly and her wide pink eyes met Kino's calm but angry looked copper rose ones but he continued stroking her neck up and down in a rhythm and path that it made her blush gently.

"Kino?" She said his name in a questioning way as she looked up at him from under her lashes and he jush sighed wipping at the blood staining her neck but it didn't do much.

"I might have to move you. We can go to a private house here, near the school that I own that we can stay in. I'll arrange it so we can get there in just a few hours. Until then you are to stay wth me, I don't trust you being alone anymore." Kino's voice was firm almost like an order and he bent a bit only to scoop Yui up making her squeak lightly and she was placed on the bed which smelled just like Kino himself and she felt like she was just wrapped in a cuccoon of his scent.

"Gomen'nasai." She whispered looking up at him and Kino leaned down pressing his lips to Yui's lightly and quickly before sighing out gently again reaching up stroking her hair, which seemed to have half fallen out of her pony tail, away from her face.

"What am I going to do with you, Yui Komori?" Kino sighed out but Yui felt like giggling and smiling for some strange when he pulled away, his fingers lingering a bit before he stepped away from her "I'll go get things set up, while I want you to sleep for the remaining four hours. I won't be leaving the room so I'll wait until you fall asleep."

"Okay." Yui whispered gently as she looked up at him and she smiled a bit before rolling onto her side and, despite her neck throbbing softly, she was able to honestly relax and she yawned gently when she heard a small chuckle.

"Oyasumi nasai, Yui." Kino whispered softly making her want to blush but she moved closer to him, her hand finding his instantly and he laid out on the bed next to her, his free arm wrapping around her waist softly holding her closer and her head leaned and pressed gently to his chest as she smiled softly.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kino." She mumbled back smiling softly and as she laid there loving the peace and scent of Kino wrapping around her as she sighed out happily and felt the first stirrings of an emotion strong for Kino that she didn't have a name for but she was sure it would complicate things. But she didn't worry about that as she fell asleep slowly in the comfort of Kino's arm around her knowing she couldn't possibly be harmed, so long as he was there then she didn't need to worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Ayato stalked away from the Mukami house scowling at nothing and yet at everything in his path as he walked through the pathways until he hit the tree lining and he turnedh is head glaring at the house. He wasn't sure what he was more angry with, the fact that he didn't get Chinchinashi to come with him or the fact that she wasn't human anymore, that she couldn't give them sustenance like before though her blood could still be used but it just wasn't the same.

He walked quickly, his arms swinging with the momentum of his walking and he gritted his teeth tightly, his jaw clenching tight as he did so and he walked fast and quickly. He found himself leaving the Mukami property when he saw the familiar car and he opened the door sliding in to see Reiji, Kanato, Laito, Subaru and Shu staring at him intently like they were waiting for his words.

"She isn't human." Ayato said finally as he glared downwards then looked up at Reiji then Shu glaring harder. "Though I doubt this surprises Shu or even Reiji."

"What do you mean, Ayato." Kanato finally piped up but ihs violet eyes glinted with anger but also curiosity then looked as his two older brothers.

"It means, Ototo, that our two wonderful and terrible Nii-san's knew exactly what was going on with Bitch-chan." Laito replied while scowling at Reiji and Shu also.

"You bastards! Why didn't you _say_ anything?!" Subaru shouted suddenly, his red eyes shining bright with anger that matched the triplets as they all glared at the two eldest brothers in the car.

"We weren't obligated to tell any of you." Shu finally said as his blue eyes pierced into his four younger brothers then slid his gaze to his other younger brother. "Isn't that right Reiji."

"Right. Shu and I aren't obligated to tell any of you anything when it is not your concern." Reiji said adjusting his glasses as the four youngest glared hotly.

"It is our concern! We all need to feed from her! She's still ours!" Ayato shouted as he glared and Kanato hugged Teddy tight as he glared.

"She's _our_ bride! We deserved to know what was changing with her! I won't have another one!" Kanato shouted after Ayato as his violet eyes took on a slightly eery glow.

"You need to tell us these things, Reiji! Other wise how the hell will we solve anything if you're the only one that knows!" Ayato growled as his eyes narrowed looking at Reiji and then Shu.

"I am not obligated to tell you anything. You know I have no reason to say anything and the things I do say are in context. You've received your answer, however, that Yui Komori is no longer is what you wanted to know, yes?" Reiji's words made all of them silent and Reiji smirked a bit. "Exactly. So I am under no conditions to tell any four of you what you want to hear."

"You are just like the old man, you know that." Ayato hissed out from his clenched teeth as his jaw tightened almost painfully, if he were human, and glared hotly at his brother. Reiji glared back at him, losing the expressionless look as his irritation shined and he scowled at Ayato.

"Try saying that again and you might find yourself walking home. If any of you have comments such as his keep them to yourself or you're walking." Reiji snapped as his icy look pierced all the brothers and even Shu opened his eyes to look at Reiji.

All of them were silent for once, which was a bit ride was quiet, Laito was glowering out the window with Subaru, Shu slept, Reiji read his book, Ayato crossed his arms leaning back in his seat, Kanato held Teddy to his chest tightly buried his face into the soft fabric quietly, and this was possible the quietest any of them had been in the longest time and as the car sailed on down the road all of them were sitting alone with their thoughts and not one of them were good.

* * *

When Yui woke up she was in an unfamiliar bed, her head cushioned by something solid and cool but the steady heart beat under her ear was comforting. She felt the arm curled around her waist, her hair tickling her cheek gently and she shifted gently a bit,her cheek pressing firmly to the chest and she closed her eyes again. She breathed in the sweet scent of roses and the faint scent of blood she was growing more and more accustomed too, more and more sure she was going to be able to pick out in a crowd and she smiled gently. She felt a hand stroking her side, just under her shirt softly, sending electricity through her system and her smile widened more as she blushed gently as she tilted her head back to look up as she opened her eyes and Kino's lips tilted into a crooked looking smile, like his lips were unused to smiling.

"And so she awakens. You sleep for such long periods, you know that?" Kino chuckled out as he continued stroking her side softly and she giggled gently but her cheeks began to burn a little bit as his free hand grabbed her chin tilting her head back a little more. "I don't think you should go to school for a while, after all you have good grades right? If so then missing a few days shouldn't be too bad." As tempting as it was, tempting to lay there with Kino for the next few days without having to worry about the brothers' harassing her at school, she knew she needed to face them sooner or later.

"No Kino, I need to go. Or else I'll never be able to go back, to face them again. I need to go." Yui said looking determined but Kino leaned his head down kissing her softly, making her heart stutter audibly and she blushed kissing him back as her eyes fluttered shut gently. When he finally pulled back, after a few seconds he pulled away and Yui's head was practically spinning, her face hot and her heart was beating fast and quickly against her chest.

"Are you sure you want to still go now?" Kino asked, his voice nearly a purr as Yui blushed but she nodded, still determined even as he kissed her neck softly and in that moment it wasn't like he wanted to bite her like Laito used to do, but it was a sweet kiss a lover would give almost and it made her shiver.

"I'm sure. You'll be there anyways right?" Yui asked looking at him, her face flushed as she sat up slowly while Kino stayed laying there. "Kino, I want to ask you something."

"Ask it then." He replied shrugging lightly as he placed his hands gently behind his head looking at her.

"How come you're so different than your brothers'? You seem more...more human almost, but also more like a vampire than them if that makes sense." Yui slowly said as she looked at him and she yelped when she was yanked on top of Kino, the vampire grinning at her and she blushed so dark it was like every drop of blood had just rushed up and poured into her cheeks.

"I'm different from the others because I'm not an idiot and I'm not exactly so possessive. However, just like them, I was raised the perspective that humans should do things for me and they are lesser beings than me. However there was definitely something about you that made the Sakamaki's, the Mukami's, and the Tsukinami's to take some interest in you. I have to admit I can see it and now that you an inhuman, you're utterly perfect." Kino explained as his fingers skimmed from her burning hot cheek to her neck softly and slowly, his finger tips just barely touching her skin and she shivered like he was just shocking her gently and she felt her heart tripling in beats.

Maybe it was because she was on top of him but that just wasn't it. It was something else, something deep inside her, that was straining and wanting, needing and desiring Kino; like he was the person who would save her from the state she was in, someone she could confide and even trust. Maybe even love. But she couldn't love Kino, he didn't or wouldn't return such feelings, she already knew that but it didn't stop the emotions and sensations, now did it?

"I see. I should...Take a shower. But can I ask you one more thing Kino." Yui said as she looked down at him and he nodded gently."What are you going to do if they find out it was you who changed me."

"I'll hold my own and fight against them. But I doubt they'll figure out it was me for some time but it just means we'll have to pretend not to know each other at school however, to keep them from being to suspicious." Kino mused as his fingers reached up grabbing a silky strand of Yui's hair rubbing it between his fingers.

"Okay, I guess that'll work." Yui nodded as her blush lessened a bit. She could feel her emotions swelling, growing even as she spoke and she tried to shove them down which only worked half way and she climbed off of Kino walking to the door.

"It _will_ work. You're the perfect creation any vampire or demon will ever see." His words stopped her making her wonder what exactly was so special about her when she turned half way around seeing his smile. "And by the way, there's a shower in here."

"Okay." Yui replied feeling at a loss for words when she turned seeing a door that looked like it could lead to a closet or something of the sort and she walked towards it grabbing the knob twisting it and pushing it open revealing the shower and she shut the door and leaned against it softly sighing gently.

What the hell was she even doing, thinking she can love someone like Kino Sakamaki. He was a _Sakamaki_ for gods' sake! It was in his blood to be cruel! Yet, why wasn't he being cruel to her? Why was he helping her? She didn't understand it, it was so confusing yet from the first moment she saw him-it was hard to accept it was a full three days ago- she'd felt a connection to him and over the past three days, well four now, that her connection and feelings for Kino were just growing and growing.

Soon she wouldn't even begin to hide how she felt and it'd be embarrassingly she couldn't feel anything for him resembling love, seeing as they had to deal with the six other brothers' looking for her and for the one who changed her and the fact that they had too watch out for them, she couldn't fall in love with him. But even as she walked to the shower turning it on, telling herself she couldn't, she already knew that she was falling for him hard and everything wasn't going to end with happily ever after. Not by a long shot.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I know I apologize in every chapter for some stupid thing, but this time I'm glad I managed to update. I've been so tired lately! It sucks and I have to say I did have a small case of writers block for a few days and with the mix of being tired it wasn't a good combo xc. But now I am updating and I can feel super happy that I got another chapter written and updated so, peoples, enjoy the new chapter!_**

* * *

"And so if you divide 24x by 4 and divide x by 4 also you'll get that x=6. Now, if you use some bigger numbers with the same method..." Yui listened to the teacher drone on and on about a stupid formula and process they were learning about but Yui, the one person who always got good grades and volunteered to help, wasn't really paying attention or caring about it in the slightest bit. "Miss Komori!" She jerked, turning her large pink eyes onto the teacher who looked irritated.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked a bit hesitantly as he looked at her and she felt like shrinking into her seat.

"I think you might want to join me in the hallway." The teacher ordered as a few giggles escaped the class and stood up, her head bowed.

"Yes, Sensei." She murmured walking to the door quickly, opening the door and closing it just as the teacher snapped at the students to do problems one through twenty-five.

"Yui, would you mind telling me what in the world is wrong with you? You've barely gotten an answer right, haven't volunteered like you usually do and you've barely done anywork in class and you didn't pass in your homework." The teacher named off the things he noticed making Yui blush intensely. "You know you can speak to me, Yui, if you honestly have too. You've come to me before with many problems and we've been able to talk them out, if there's something going on that you want to talk about then you can. If not then I'd like you to go down to the office and check in with the guidance counselor."

"Can I get my stuff if I have to go to the office?" Yui asked quietly, her hands held tight together in front of her as she looked down at the ground, hre eyes dark with an unnameable emotion and the teacher sighed nodding softly.

"Yes, get your things and I'll call down to the office and let them know that you're coming down there." The teacher sighed out and Yui walked back in after he walked in going straight to the phone and she gathered her bag and notebook before dashing out of the room.

She walked quickly looking down as she hugged her small bag to her chest and once she got to the door she opened it quickly before shutting it and ran down the hall. Her shoes clicked against the ground loudly as she ran, her heart racing in her chest and her cheeks flushed lightly as she ran when, as she ran past the storage room the school had, a hand shot out grabbing her upper arm and yanked her inside. Just as she was about to scream a hand slapped over her mouth. She expected it to be Ayato again or even Kanato or Laito but when she looked up into copper rose eyes her fear dissapated quickly. She couldn't explain it but she had elt so lifeless without him near her, so much so that she acted and refused to do work in her math class BECAUSE she wanted to leave.

"Are you okay?" He whispers as he looked down at her, her pink eyes seeming to glow ever so gently in the darkness just as his eyes glowed gently much like hers in the dark and she blushed slightly. He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and she sucked breathes in and out softly and quietly.

"I'm okay. I have to go down to the office." She whispers gently looking up at Kino again blushing and she felt tempted to tell him how she truly felt but she pushed and shoved it down.

"Why? You seem fine to me. Are you hungry?" He asks softly looking down at her, faint flickers of curiousity and even a light look of concern flickered through Kino's eyes as he looked down at her and she felt her heart beating fast.

"I am a little hungry. I know I can't keep feeding off you or the Mukami's, I feel guilty about it." Yui whispered back to him looking up at him still until she looked down when her heart started beating much to fast for her liking. If she ever felt like a stupid, silly girl like the Sakamaki's accused her of being, she felt like it now.

"Well there's lunch right after this right? I have a close group of humans, here at the school, that will let you feed from them." Kino murmured as his finger tips lightly brushed up and down her throat softly making her shiver gently feeling a deep urge to lean into his caress. It's true, lunch was right after this period and it made her wonder how it was that she got through all five of her morning classes so far though she couldn't even begin to remember what it was she learned in her classes.

"Okay." Yui whispered hugging her bag to her chest a little tighter looking down still, her head bowed a little bit when Kino's fingers gripped her chin lightly tilting her head back softly and she looked up at him once again.

"What's wrong." He murmurs to her but his tone was layered with all kinds of seriousness that had Yui's palms sweating lightly and she blushed. She didn't know if she could honestly tell him but...oh hell! She'll just say it!

"I was missing you." She whispered it very quietly as her cheeks burned hotter and hotter feeling Kino's silence becoming thick in the he sighed pulling her to him making her squeak and he held her gently rubbing her back softly.

"I understand. Many Creations become attached to their Master's both physically and emotionally, so it makes very much sense to me." Kino sighed out moving her hand up and strokes her hair softly making her heart skip and stutter. If only he knew. "I wish I could speak to you more but you have to go, someone might come and become suspicious as to why you're not downstairs at the office. We'll be together at lunch, I promise."

"Okay." Yui whispered feeling her blush worsen and she felt her head beating quickly making her wish he could stay with her all day and she wished she could just tell him that it wasn't just because he made her what she was, that it was because of something more.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He gave her a light kiss on her forehead which seemed to surprise the both of them as he slid out of the door and she followed him a couple minutes later. She started walking down the hall again, slowly but with determination when arms suddenly circled around her shoulder and she tensed up softly. It wasn't Kino, he wasn't the type to hug from behind, no the scent was a mix of lust, musk and strangely, the scent of roses much like Kino's but heavier.

"Bitch-chan~ I haven't seen you in such a long time~" He purred into her ear and she tensed. Laito.

"L-Lait-kun." She squeaked out when he squeezed her softly. "Let me go, I have to go to the office!"

"I don't want to let you go~ After all, you've slipped out of our grasp one too many times." Laito softly said, his breath tickling her neck and she trembled but not in arousal like Kino did, but in fear.

"Laito-kun please." She whispered as his grip tighter and she found herself being pressed to the wall and his fangs pricking lightly at her skin making her eyes widen a bit. "Laito-kun please don't!" Her small pleas didn't seem to reach him for he opening his mouth and his fangs popped throuh the layers of her skin and began to suck softly drinking her blood by the mouthfuls and she tensed. This wasn't right, nothing about this was in the slightest bit right and she was tempted to shove him back and run away but she held utterly still like a statu and shut her eyes softly. It only took about five mouthfuls of her blood before Laito pulled away with a vaugely disgusted look on his face as he looked at her neck, where the bite marks weeped little tiny red lines down her neck.

"You're disgusting. Your blood isn't sweet and it doesn't taste so deliciously forbidden as before. It tastes too much like HER blood." He all but spat out as his eyes narrowed gently with disgust before a cunning grin split across his face and he pinned her harder against the wall. "But even so, that won't stop me from drinking more, Bitch-chan."

"No! Laito-kun don't!" She suddenly yelled instead of being quite and she made a soft choked noise when his fangs burned into her skin again and the feeling of her blood being pulled from her body was sickening. It made her stomach coil and made her head spin with the sensation of wanting to be just sick and shove him away.

It felt disgusting and wrong, so much so that she felt tears trickle down her cheeks and she criedo ut loudly, hoping someone would hear her but it was like they were in their little silent bubble. Her vision began to get blurry and hazy, her mind foggy and she honestly felt like sleeping and she could faintly hear Laito still suckling away and gulping her blood quickly when she slumped against the wall. She closed her eyes breathing loudly or so it seemed to her and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut before opening her eyes a bit and closing them again and with just one more soft intake she fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	9. Not a chapter update sadly :

**_I really really REALLY hate to do this people but-sigh- I have to put a little tiny pause on this fanfic. Don't kill me! I just have somethings I need to just understand and even come to terms with and until I do that I don't think I can write the way I have been lately, I just hope the people who have been following, reading, commenting and favoriting this will just stick with me, I promise to update as much as I can once I get through this little bump and though I really WANT to write I just can't because of the clutter in my mind. I honestly like all the love this story is getting so please stay with me on this! I promise I'll update either tomorrow or tomorrow afternoon sometime soon_ _when I feel I can write at my usual way. I promise this won't be long, it's only temporary!_**

 ** _~Kimberly_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm back peoples! A two full days since I updated-damn! I feel like I took a much needed break, other way things would've come out wrong and very depressing because of my mind set then but I'm back! I'll try to update in a regular schedule like before I promise but I can't say it'll one thousand percent amazingly and on schedule. But I'm back for now at least! And can I just say how BEAUTIFUL Markiplier's voice is?! Now, enough of my babbling and on with the story!_**

* * *

There was a soft little beeping noise, constant and slow like a digital heart, the soft whirring noises of machines filled Yui's ears. Her lashes fluttered softly before she opened them slowly, the lights in the room dimmed and almost dark as she turned her head softly to look to the side and saw a heart monitor. She felt her brows pulling together gently and she looked down at her arm seeing two IV's, one that when she looked up was connected to a bag filled with clear liquid.

In the other IV tube there was a dark red liquid that Yui felt her mouth becoming wet with a sort of hunger but it was embedded deep in her skin so she couldn't even begin to pull it out of her vein and skin to take a sip. She licked her lips softly, feeling like her mouth was as dry as the desert and her throat was clogged up with wads of thick, scratchy cotton. She shivered gently when soft clicking heels filled her ears and she turned her head to see the door opening and a nurse with long, dark hair walked in her amber eyes shining gently at her.

"Hey, sweetie. How ya feeling?" The nurse asked nicely looking at her but Yui couldn't help but look at her throat, at the vein pulsing and throbbing their softly underneath a thin, so thin, membrane of her skin.

"I-I...'m good." Yui stuttered and choked out as she shifted in her bed, though when she tried to look away her gaze always came back to the pulsing vein in the nurses neck.

"You're thirsty, huh?" The nurse asked softer, with a much softer smile as she looked at Yui who jerked then flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry." Yui apologized but she didn't feel a surprising need to when the nurse sat down looking at the door.

"Okay I'll tell you what. I know this won't tide you over for the moment but you can take a few swallows right now, before the doctor comes in, okay?" Yui felt her eyes widening but her head slowly moved in a hesitant nod and the nurse smiled gently.

She then took out a small thin blade she'd hidden in between her breasts making Yui blush a bit at watching her take it out but when the blade moved along the nurses wrist in what looked like just a brush stroke, it sliced through the skin causing red, rich blood well up and Yui felt her throat clog up but she leaned forward as the nurse lifted her wrist up and Yui was able to sink her now sharpening teeth into her wrist and she jerked, gasping loudly when the blood entered her mouth. It wasn't vampire blood, the blood she was so used too.

This was pure, thick, heady, undeniably human blood and it made Yui's head spin as she moaned at the small bursts of pleasure forming inside her at how amazingly good the blood tasted as she took large mouthfuls, her throat being soothed like it was crystal clear water on a hot day and when the nurse pulled away she whined loudly, wanting more and more but the nurse pressed a tissue to her wrist hard and gave Yui a small cup of water and the blonde took it gulping it and removing any traces of blood from her mouth when the doctor walked in. He had long, white hair that curled a tiny bit in some places but was pulled up in a pony tail, he turned around with his golden eyes gleaming at her softly.

"So, Miss Komori, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked looking at her then picked up her chart but she laid frozen in the bed. She knew his face, what he looked like from the brothers' description. This was most definitely, Karl Heinz.

"I'm feeling fine." Yui replied slowly as she clenched her hands together tight and she then forced them to be relaxed when Karl looked at her and he looked intent, cold for a moment before smiling softly walking around over to her and he grabbed her arm, the one with the IV's in it, then pressed his thumb to her wrist and after a moment raised a brow softly.

"Looks like your vitals are pretty strong. I'll take these IV's out, I think you're stable enough without them but if anything crashes then you'll need them again to stabilize you out." Karl said almost conversationally as he pulled the needles out and Yui winced faintly at the small little burning sensations of the needles sliding out of her skin and he pressed a cotton ball to the two small pock marks that welled with blood immediately and he tabbed the cotton ball down with medical tape. "Now call for me or for Sakura here, if you need any help."

"Okay." Yui nodded softly looking at Karl Heinz as he grabbed her chart then walked out of the room without a second look back at her when Sakura sat back down next to her and held her slightly red looking wrist out that bore two small pock marks, almost like the ones on her skin and it made her giggle just a tiny bit when she looked into Sakura's amber eyes curiously. "Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say I can be a very good friend of yours that you can depend on." Sakura replied seriously then held her wrist up to Yui and the blonde smiled softly at her before bending her head sinking her sharp teeth into Sakura's wrist, a soft little hiss leaving the other girl's mouth at the penetration of Yui's teeth.

Yui couldn't help but cringe in understanding at how it must have felt but when the blood started to well and flow into her mouth, her eyes shut as she began to swallow mouthful after mouthful of blood and it made her hands clenched onto Sakura's arm a bit tighter. She kept drinking and drinking, her head was heavy and foggy with the lust of the greed for the blood, the way her body demanded more as she clung onto Sakura's arm tight and hard. She was aware of the soft suckling noises that sounded with each of her swallows but she just couldn't fight how damn GOOD human blood tasted, so much sweetness and just how GOOD it was. She kept sucking, swallowing mouthful after mouthful feeling like she couldn't even begin to have enough when she felt a hand wrapping around her upper arm tightly.

"Yui stop! It's fine, you've had enough now let her go. I'm sorry." Kino. It was Kino. Yui let go of Sakura's arm and turned to Kino, her mouth stained gently like she had smeared berries across her lips and she looked at Kino's faintly worried expression and she pulled slowly away from Sakura who stood up looking at Kino hard then gave Yui a sweet look, like she blamed Kino but never her.

Sakura walked to the door wobbling a bit as she disappeared through the doorway, the door clicking shut softly and Kino wrapped his arm around Yui's waist pulling her to him, her cheeks instantly flaming a dark red and his cold fingers caressed her red cheeks. "I like it when you blush." He just had to say that! She blushed hotter, bowing her head a bit looking down when she felt his fingers go under her chin and tilted her head up and her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry Kino." She whispered softly, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment but also with shame. She didn't mean to drink that much, didn't mean to keep drinking like that but she didn't know human blood would taste like that. Not that she would blame Kino for not warning her or prepare her for it, after all he didn't know she would be that thirsty.

"It's alright. I should have been here but those stupid brothers' of mine were here hovering over you, pretending to worry and fawn over you but I know they wanted desperately to take you to the Sakamaki place. I just know it's a matter of time before it happens." Kino growled softly as his arms tightened around Yui and the blonde rested her head softly on Kino's shoulder closing her eyes softly.

"It'll be okay. I'm with you now so it's not like they can come and snatch me up right now." Yui said softly as she squirmed lightly until she pressed and fitted against Kino the way she liked and she smiled softly when his lips fluttered across her hair.

"Even so I don't want you alone anywhere now." Kino murmured to her as she nodded gently and he tightened his arms around her a little bit more.

"I don't mind that. It'll be okay I promise." Yui whispered softly nuzzling her head into his neck softly and she smiled in contentment. Yet, even as she sat there in Kino's arms, some part of her that would always be connected to the Sakamaki's, tugged at her and made her worry if the brothers' were okay. If it were possible if maybe, just very maybe, they were missing her.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Ayato-kun don't! Let him go!" Yui screamed, her throat hurting with each word that left her throat and the said red head just smirked at her coldly and cruelly as she sat strapped down to a sort of torture designed chair as she strained forward, tears wellingi n her large, almost sightless pink eyes._

 _"He's one of us. I can do what I wish to him. After all, it's his fault you both are in this situation he needs to learn not to take what's Ore-sama's." Ayato said as Yui's tears started streaming down her cheeks as she strained forward yanking at her restraints._

 _"Please don't! Stop please! Kudasai! Let him go, it was my choice! I chose to let him do this please don't hurt him!" Yui screeched making her throat hurt worse as her tears dripped off her chin as she looked at Ayato and she felt her eyes widened largely as Ayato grabbed what looked to be the silver knife Subaru kept._

 _"Yamete!" She screeched again, her voice seeming to echo through the room as her tears fell to the floor. "Yamete! Yamete! Yamete! Yamete!" She watched the blade rise up and saw the widening of Kino's copper rose eyes as he looked at the knife then his eyes moved to her and they seemed to say so much that he never said to her and then the knife swung down into Kino and Yui felt like she just broke like she was made of glass. " **YAMETE!** "_

* * *

Yui woke up with a thick gasp, her vision blurry and her skin was hot as cool yet hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she jerked up right feeling caged, to controlled and tied down by the bed sheets and she whimpered out. Her throat hurt badly, it was scratchy and it throbbed softly like she had been screaming that hard and she looked at the spot next to her on the bed.

She'd been checked out of the hospital some hours ago and she'd fallen asleep next to Kino. She scrambled out of bed as best as she could then started running down the hall of the manor, her bare feet making loud slapping sounds as her cheeks dried gently from the air of her running but she couldn't feel it at that moment. She just needed Kino, needed to make sure he was okay, that he wasn't hurt and he was safe. She ran out onto the landing that led to the stairs and she ran down them as fast as she could and she turned to the left to the kitchen and she shoved the door open with a slam and Kino jerked around.

Surprise seemed to shine brightly in his copper rose eyes making the color much more vivid and Yui knew it was hard to truly surprise a vampire but she felt her feet moving of her own accord and she ran across the small space of the kitchen throwing herself at Kino quickly like a snack unraveling itself to strike almost. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly hugging him so hard and so tightly, it was like she was never going to let him go as she felt his arms wind around her waist in return as he stumbled back a couple steps leaning against the kitchen counter feeling surprised yet a bit confused.

"Yui? What's wrong?" He asked sounding so uncertain and confused, like the other brothers' did when they were feeling something-little as it must have been- for her that she felt like laughing out at the uncertainty in his voice and just buried her face into the spot between his neck and shoulder.

"You're okay." She whispered softly as she clung to him tighter feeling tears well in her eyes fresh and new, her chest tighter than tight as she took in scent with so much happiness she felt she would burst.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Kino scoffed as he held Yui tighter though, seeming to contradict his words almost and Yui smiled even as her tears began to soak his shirt and she felt him jolt a tiny bit in surprise."Yo're crying? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy and-and relieved you're okay." Yui whispered as her tears continued to slide down as she clung to Kino tighter and she felt a sob building up. Why was she like this? Why did she feel this afraid? She knew the answers to the questions but it didn't matter. It wouldn't begin to matter so long as Kino was okay and safe with her. She pulled back when his arm moved from her waist to cup her wet cheek and she looked up at him through watery, sparkling eyes.

"What is wrong. Tell me." Kino said in a strong almost determined tone as he looked down at her and she just pushed her cheek into his hand. She couldn't talk and she didn't want too. She pressed her body to Kino's in a suggestive way as her eyes sparkled with a wide arrange of emotions Kino could only stare down at her in surprise and yet he still looked authoritative. She pressed her lips to Kino's neck, his jaw, his cheek as her tears trickle down and she kissed the soft, sensitive skin right in front of Kino's ear as she stood up on her tip toes."Yui!"

"I want you, Kino. Please...Please." She whispered rubbing herself ever so lightly so faintly that it surprised her a bit when he shivered lightly. "Please Kino." She whispered out again as her hands found their way into his hair which slid against her fingers like silk and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit as her eyes locked onto Kino's.

"Yui, what's gotten into you." Kino murmured to her as his head bowed a bit like he couldn't begin to stop himself and Yui smiled a bit.

His words sounded like a question but said like a statement as she meshed her lips to Kino's hard and felt his arn tighten around her waist and the feel of his fingers digging into her skin through her night gown but then slid down to the edge of her night dress and she shivered when she felt his cold fingers touched her heated skin. She whined in protest as his lips left hers to press to her wet cheek then down to her neck and she found herself being backed up and put onto the table as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and he growled softly.

She wanted this she did. She remembered, just faintly, that Ayato would say he would be her first everything, but she knew Kino was going to be her first and she was so incredibly happing she felt like she was going to just burst at the seams. She let her head fall back shutting her eyes, her lashes glistening with the tears welling and sliding down and she began to lose herself to the sensations, not knowing where she started and Kino ended, nor caring one little bit as she was lifted and jsut faintly aware of the sensation of being carried but she didn't care. All that mattered was Kino.

* * *

The sun was too hot, to bright, when Yui woke up again. The sun was making patterns on her bare back as the feeling of sheets rubbing and sliding against her bare skin making her blink away her fogginess when she realized she was laying on top of someone. She tilted her head back looking up at Kino, who shifted as though sensing her gaze, and opened his own eyes which were foggy with sleep that clung to him but there was a strange sort of satisfaction in his gaze.

Yui shifted then her cheeks burst into flames as the night rolled through her mind and her eyes widened a little bit and she felt her heart picking up. It was...That was...She knew why she was so desperate to have Kino, it was because of that dream she'd had and she just felt so damn desperate for him that she couldn't stop her actions and couldn't stop her longing for touches and passion from Kino.

"K-Kino I'm-I'm so sorry for last-" She felt his finger pressing against her lips making her blush worsen and flood her face as she looked at him and his lips pulled into a lazy smile.

"It's fine. Nothing to apologize for, Yui." He said softly, his voice sounding husky and soft as he looked at her and she shifted up then winced at a sudden burst of stinging pain go through her legs and she winced softly making Kino shift, laying her on her back and she looked at him curioustly as he pulled the blankets back reaching down as he stood up and pulled his boxers on and she blushed fiercely anew then he walked around the bed picking her up making her yelp lightly. "I'm sorry, it must hurt at least a little bit, so you can take a bath while I wash the sheets."

"Huh?" Yui looked down at the now exposed bed sheets and she blushed darkly again as she stared at a blood stain on the bed sheets as she was carried out of the room. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Yui. It's supposed to happen when the virginity is taken." Kino softly said as he carried her straight into the bathroom setting her down and she watched as he crouched filling the tub up with hot water and the steam started to fill the room. Then he turned his head looking at her smiling softly making her heart stutter crazily. "You really are such a rare creature." He added cold water into the tub after turning the hot water off stirring the water together so it became warm and he stood up picking Yui up then placed her slowly into the water and she nearly moaned out loud at how good it felt and wasn't truly aware of how stiff she was up until then.

"Thank you." Yui said softly blushing as she stared down into the warm water feeling to open, too exposed for her liking as she blushed furiously.

"You are very welcome. You gave me a very pleasurable, but unique night last night Yui Komori. I've never had a night such as that one in a very very long time." Kino said gently leaning his hand forward capturing her chin tilting it back softly and leaned forward capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

She kissed him back closing her eyes loving the feeling of the warmth coursing through her veins and he pulled back smiling at her. It was a smile that was coming more and more, something both her and Kino seemed to realize as soon as the smile formed and their eyes locked showing their surprise at the smile and Yui realized he was also showing so much more emotion than ever before. "I'll let you bathe, I'll bring you some clothes."

"Okay." She squeaked out as he stood up leaving not before she caught the sight of a soft red color on his cheeks making her smile a bit as he left and the door clicked shut softly. She sunk down a little lower in the water shutting her eyes.

She felt her heart skipping as images of last night began to flicker slowly through her mind again, recalling his touch and how he had looked down at her whether he knew the look that had burned in his eyes. She had a little hope, just a little one, that Kino was truly beginning to love her just as she was loving him so desperately. But, for normal girls, it should have brought most girls intense joy but for Yui she felt tears weigh in her eyes. She should feel happy but she didn't, she instead felt cold with fear that pumped through her in icy jolts and she tilted her head back looking at the ceiling. Why?


	12. Chapter 12

Yui got out of the car walking across the parking lot, her hair floating softly over her shoulders as she brushed her bangs behind her ear a little bit and she made sure to press the button on her keys locking the car and she ran over to the store doors quickly, holding her list in her hand tightly and when she entered the store she seemed to breath a little bit easier.

She grabbed a little basket then walked into the store looking down at the list Kino had given her and began to walk through the isles finding the first three things on the list which had been, of course, bread, butter and cheese. The next things she had to get was a few bottles of wine, some meat, spaghetti, crackers, even some chips and ice cream from her request and the money seemed to weigh a ton in her pocket but she didn't pay much attention to it.

Since the first night she and Kino had made love it was like something had changed slightly between them, they came together much more easier, took their time discovering what the other liked and didn't like, they even talked afterwards about so many things and Kino seemed to be letting her into his mind more and more which made her more happier than he could even begin to comprehend and think.

However lately, she'd been wanting him more and more which resulted in more lovemaking sessions because of her desires and she felt like she wasn't getting enough of Kino which was driving her crazy more and more but she didn't seem to mind and Kino was slowly becoming more than eager to comply in her urges and desires. She felt her cheeks burning slowly as she looked down at her list, her heart skipping gently in her chest as she thought of all of it but just as she was beginning to feel just a tiny bit aroused she clenched her list in her hand when she blinked hearing a voice.

"Yui-chan!" Yui blinked rapidly, her blush draining from her cheeks immediately and her eyes snapped up from the list taking in dark ahir and big amber eyes.

"Oh you're um...um Sakura right?" Yui smiled sheepishly as her blush came back just lightly with bashfulness as she looked at the nurse who grinned widely.

"Yup! I'm Sakura Takahashi." Sakura replied smiling brightly at Yui sticking ehr hand out and Yui took her hand shaking it once smiling back at her when Sakura suddenly smirked. "So tell me, are you and Kino Sakamaki a thing?"

"Wh-What makes you think that?" Yui replied her cheeks beginning to burn and she wished she was a more convincing liar because Sakura smirked widely at her.

"Because you, my dear, have a glow of a girl who's been both satisfied physically and emotionally. I know that look much to well my dear." Sakura said matter of factly making Yui blush horrendously as the obvious was pointed out when Sakura smiled seeming bright and friendly again. "So what're you shoppin for?"

"It's just for some food for the house." Yui replied as she and Sakura began walking side by side through the isles. Yui grabbed the chips, crackers then a few boxes of spagetthi, some meat when they walked past the cold isles and she asked Sakura to run and get a pint or two of ice cream which had the brunette dashing off. Yui then snuck off to the wine isle of the store, grabbing a few bottles hiding them underneath some of the food in the basket and when Sakura came back Yui was pretending to look at some cookies then smiled at her.

"I got your ice cream. Is that all?" Sakura asked tilting her head as she smiled and Yui smiled back at her immediate;y as they walked up to the cash registers.

"Yep, this is all." Yui replied smiling at the brunette who smiled back at the blonde. Yui honestly felt like she could come to like Sakura and become friends with the girl.

"Listen, I have a question for you Yui-chan." Sakura said suddenly turning to her with a serious look to her amber eyes and yet they twinkled gently with a sort of happiness to them.

"What is it?" Yui asked as they stepped up and Yui began putting her items up and watched them be rung up when she turned to Sakura who was holding up her bright blue phone smiling at her sweetly.

"Yui-chan, can I have your number? To text or call you and talk some more?" Sakura asked tilting her head causing her dark hair to spill over her shoulder gently like dark silk.

"Of course!" Yui smiled as she pulled out her small little wad of money handing it to the cashier, getting her change back and she shoved it in her pocket before pulling out her new, replacement phone to make up for her old one that Subaru crushed...she shook that out of her mind flipping open her light pink phone smiling at Sakura handing it to grabbed the groceries and Sakura handed Yui's phone back to her smiling.

"There, my phone number is programmed in there so you can call me any time! And I got your number so I can call!" Sakura cheerfully said smiling as Yui pushed her phone into her pocket. "Actually, I hate to really really ask this, but Yui-chan could I eat over your place tonight? Pretty please?" Sakura got a bashful yet pleading look on her face as her big amber eyes looked at Yui while her hands pressed felt hesitant, after all it was supposed to be just her and Kino but..

"Sure! I'll call Kino and ask him if it'd be alright. Take these to my car though, the trunk should be unlocked." Yui said as she handed the two bags to Sakura who smiled nodding then took off. Yui moved out of the check out and leaned against the wall bringing up Kino's cellphone number quickly and she dialed it holding the phone up to her ear listening to the soft dial tone and when she felt it would go straight to voicemail he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was expectant and a little heavy making Yui's heart stutter in her chest.

"Kino. I'm calling you to ask you something, you remember the nurse at the hospital when I was there a couple weeks ago?" Yui asked while pulling on one of her blonde curls in a little nervous habit.

"Of course." Kino replied sounding nonchalant and Yui couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Well, she wants to come over to dinner tonight. I know I know it's supposed to be just me and you but I couldn't really say no!" Yui quickly said but she could almost see Kino smiling thinly but resignedly.

"It's fine. Just come home, I've been having a bad feeling." Kino replied before they both hung up and Yui walked out of the store to her car where Sakura smiled at her and Yui smiled back.

* * *

"I thought she was never going to leave." Kino's words warmed Yui's ear as well as his breath making her giggle softly then roll her eyes softly at him.

"You're going to have to get used to it seeing as she's now a new friend of mine anyhow." Yui said in a slightly offended tone grinning gently at Kino and the vampire grinned back at her.

"Even so it's bothersome having to keep up a conversation with her." Kino mumbled as he pressed against her causing her to fall back onto her back and she laughed out but felt desire creeping into her vines as Kino laid above her, bracing himself slightly on his forearms as his hands framed her face with a surprising tenderness. She looked into his eyes, seeing flashes of emotions going through his eyes even if his face remained impassive and she wished desperately to say she loved him but she wasn't going too. Not until she was sure that they were going to be okay, that Kino would be okay, she didn't want to say it and they end up separated, she didn't know if she could honestly take that.

"You're so spoiled." Yui laughed out grinning and his lips twitched gently as he grinned right back and she blushed when she felt those grinning lips press to her neck then up to her jawline going across it softly then to her cheek.

She really, truly, loved Kino and she meant that. She'd fallen hard for him and she didn't think she could begin to breath without him, without a simple look at his dark hair and beautiful eyes, the way his lips curved up or his voice. She didn't know if she could even survive in this world if he wasn't there, just a couple steps behind her watching her and that wasn't something she was entirely comfortable with but then again if she loved him deeply then there was no helping.

There was even something she admitted to herself and it was that, in each and everyone of the Sakamaki brothers', she loved the pieces of humanity floating through them even if they couldn't see that in themselves, she could see how sometimes they looked to have something soft inside them underneath all the hardness that built up for them and that's what Yui loved.

When they talked to her gently, even play lightly with her even if it turned out to be cruel and degrading, the fact that Yui could see humanity, even a small shred of it, had made her hope slightly to reach that humanity inside of them but it was much to late for that but she still cared for each and everyone of them deeply but she knew she had to choose, she would always choose Kino first. Always him.

"It seems like you had just a little too much wine, my dear little blonde." Kino chuckled out as she immediately became aware of the feeling of the loss of coolness that radiated off Kino and she snapped her eyes up to him.

"I'm okay. Come back." She held her arms up and out smiling at him sweetly feeling like she was floating but Kino's voice pulled her into the reality.

"You're such a child sometimes." Kino chuckled as he moved back down making Yui laugh and wrap her arms around his shoulders looking at him.

Did he know how he made her heart race? How he made her so happy with such a simple action? How he could make her want to laugh and grin whenever he smiled at her or made a comment? Did he know how much she truly loved him? How just saying she loved him just barely scratched the surface? Did he understand her racing heart and her nerves? Did he truly understand her physical need for him? Did he know? Could he even begin to understand and know how she felt? Did he even feel a tiny shred of the same? Could he feel the same?

"YUI. I'm losing you again." Kino's voice sounded loud and a little irritated but her eyes met his again making her heart race again as she pulled him closer. Her lips parted gently with her quite breathes and she felt so much, thought so many questions, had so many curiosities, had so many feelings that she felt like she would just start sobbing from the overload of all her feelings, thoughts and questions.

"I'm here. I want you, Kino." Yui whispered to him as he lowered his head, complying to her words and when their lips met Yui felt like she was going to start crying but when she kissed him back she felt like her heart would burst but in a very beautiful way.

Felt like she would start weeping when his hand slid under her shirt touching her bare skin but it was though sensations that made her incredibly happy, so blissed out. She felt her breath hitch then come a bit faster as she squirmed lightly beneath him and when his kisses trailed down her throat she realized something so important she felt her eyes widen and she was distracted briefly from the moment.

Yui knew, just knew as she realized it, that if things continued going on this way and she kept feeling this intensely, she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore. She would tell Kino how she felt but it was the sadness that welled inside her, at the fact that if she told Kino how she loved him, she felt like that's when things would all end between them.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I trusted you!" Yui screeched the words seeming to be pulled out of her vocal cords by an invisible hand but she just glared, through her tears at the person standing before her._

 _"You shouldn't have. Didn't you think it was odd to meet someone like me? Someone so friendly? So nice and open? You truly are very stupid."_

 _"Even so I really did trust you! Why? Why go along with what was planned? If you were my friend you would've told me!" Yui screeched again feeling tears welling in her eyes again as she strained against her confinements and she refused to look to hte side, refused to look at Kino's slumped body._

 _"I didn't want too. Don't you understand that? I was under no boligation to tell you a single thing, but it wasn't my fault you trusted me. I have to admit, however, you truly did wear down on me and I began to like you but work is work. I can't say this has been fun nor can I say I'm sorry for what I've done."_

 _"You're just a bitch!" Yui spit out glaring and felt the crack of a hand across her cheek bone making her wince and she glared at the owner of the hand horrendously. "You're a terrible person and deserve to be killed! I didn't do one thing to you, not one! And you decided to hurt someone you didn't even know!" Yui felt her tears rising in her eyes as she lowered her head seeing clear droplets hit her thighs gently._

 _"I'm not a terrible person. And it's true, you didn't do anything to me but I had to do what I did because you wouldn't make it in this world Yui. You would be crushed by other vampires and if this is the only thing that'll make you stronger, push you to become something better, to become the most amazing creature in our history, then you MUST become hardened. Much like the process the Sakamakis' had to go through almost."_

 _"I don't! I didn't need too, I needed him to make me strong! He was my one support in my life! He gave me so much support! He-He.." Yui couldn't continue speaking as her tears came faster and faster, her chest tight and her heart ached._

 _"I know your emotions were genuine. But love is every creatures down fall. And you shall not fall to it. Besides if you loved him, you'd understand what I'm doing for you. If you don't love him then you'll never understand."_

* * *

"Wow Yui-chan you look terrible!" Yui opened her eyes to look at her friend, Sayomi Hayashi, her big ocean blue eyes were fileld to the brim and her blonde hair fell into her eyes a bit as she looked at Yui.

"Gomen. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Yui replied sheepishly but Sayomi just shook her head smiling and poked Yui's cheek gently.

"Naw, it's okay. Don't worry, besides did you see that new guy? He's so sexy!" Sayomi's cheeks flushed as she grinned at Yui when the blonde looked down at Sayomi's neck wincing gently at the two healing pin pricks in her neck.

"Sayomi-chan, what happened to your neck?" Yui asked hesitantly making Sayumi blinked her wide eyes then just grinned holding a finger up to her grinning lips.

"I got it from Laito-kun! He said it's a love bite!" She whispered in a fake stage voice as she blushed a bit but grinned all the same making Yui frown a bit but she just sighed shaking her head gently.

"Sayomi-chan, I don't understand you in the slightest oyu point out the new boy is sexy then you're running around with Laito-kun." Yui and Sayomi then blinked in unison at the bitter, almost angry tone in Yui's voice and she grimaced softly. "Gomen, Sayomi. I didn't really mean that."

"No no, it's alright. I'm like that, it's been established I am a bit of a slut in a way noticing guys like crazy. I mean without you I'm sure I'd've lost my virginity already. You've really turned me around so arigato Yui. I don't mind what you say, because it's true." Sayomi replied with almost zero shame but she saw the sentiment in Sayomi's eyes when she said thank you and Yui smiled just a bit.

"I'm still sorry Sayomi." Yui replied but the other blonde girl just leaned forward throwing her arms around Yui grinning.

"You are so sweet Yui! Oh there's something I've been meaning to ask!" Sayomi smiled, her ocean blue eyes sparkling as she looked at Yui then they seemed to darken as a wicked grin spread across Sayomi's lips. "So tell me, Yui, have you had seikou yet?" Yui felt her face burst into flames. Without the suffix of -chan on the ends of their names anymore, which is how their conversation always changed, it felt so personal and she couldn't begin to deny it.

"Sayomi please talk quiter." Yui whined squirming in her seat feeling all kinds of shades of uncomfrotableness as she blushed deeply but Sayomi let out a loud squeal as she grinned widely her arms throwing up over her head then dropped them as she laughed.

"I'm shocked! You sweet little flower, you don't seem like the type to be having sex! So tell me, what is sex like?" Sayomi leaned towards Yui but the bell rang and Yui jumped out of her seat gathering her things together quickly.

"I have to go! I'll talk to you later, Sayomi!" Yui frantically said before flying out of the room and running down the hall quickly, the blush remaining on her cheeks the cool breeze not doing a thing honestly as she ran and she slammed right into someone's back. "Gomen'nasai!"

"I nda yo." Yui felt her cheeks darken and her heart to skip as she looked up meeting Kino's copper rose eyes and she felt her own eyes widen gently. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"Da-Daijyoubu!" Yui replied quickly before shifting to walk around him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, his lips pressing to her ear softly making her blush darken until her face nearly glowed with her blush.

"I'll see you at home." He whispered to her then let her go and she fled down the hall. Lord, how was she going to honestly and truly explode if she didn't say something soon but she was still strong!

She wouldn't give in just yet, how else did she manage to make it living with the Sakamaki brothers'? She ran out of the school sighing out then got to her car, her blessedly beautiful car she'd received from Kino for her to get places so he wouldn't have to drive her everywhere though she figured it would just be hard for him to focus with her so close but then she felt so very narcissistic about thinking that way. She unlocked her car and slid into it sighing out gently sitting for a moment, then she slid the key into the ignition and pulled away from the school sighing out gently when her phone buzzed softly with a text message from Sakura but she just wanted to go home and wanted to lay in bed and just not do anything for a while.

* * *

"Kino, what would we be in the demon or vampire side of things?" Yui asked, her bare back pressed to his chest, her head tucked under his chin as she looked up on the ceiling, feeling like she was laying on a hard cool part of her bed that was made purely of Kino and she felt his chest rumble just faintly with laughter.

"To them we'd be having an affair almost." Kino replied back his voice thick and soft, hoarse almost as his hand stroked her bangs back from her sweaty forehead, not that he seemed to mind that, but it also felt good and calming.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked even as her eyes drifted shut and she listening to his heart beat and felt her body relaxing with each gentle stroke her made to push her hair back softly.

"Well in the world I was raised, once you change a human into a vampire then you're to let that Creation go but not after telling them how to feed. What we're doing they would think is almost taboo of us to be doing." He explained as he kept stroking her hair from her face before just resting his hand on her hair softly and she sighed rolling and shifting, making little noises that made her sound like a child, until she was on her side finally and felt Kino's arm wrap around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. "It'd be doubly taboo if they ever learned about the lovemaking part of all this."

"Then should we..stop?" Yui asked as her eyes opening a little bit but she felt Kino shake his head softly and she wrapped her arms around his waist gently.

"No, it's fine. We don't need to stop anything, besides just because it's all taboo doesn't mean we can't still do it." Kino replied to her and Yui could hear the smirk in his voice but she just rolled her eyes even as her lids shut. She felt so tired lately, very tired and it was strange especially with the dreams but she figured the tiredness was just because of the dreams. She slowly drifted to sleep, even as Kino murmured gently to her and she felt happy in that moment, released and free, something Yui wanted to always feel no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

When Yui woke up again her cheek was pressed to Kino's chest, her skin was warm from the sheets and their combined body warmth and Yui smiled gently a bit shifting and wrapping her arm around him tighter loving the feel of his body next and under hers. She opened her eyes a bit feeling one of his hands begin to move up and down her back softly making her smile gently. She shifted softly against him and she heard the soft little noise of him chuckling and she just laid out contentedly, like a well fed cat as she smiled softly and listened to his beating heart and trembled lightly when his hand went further up her back then down along her waist and dangerously close to her hips only to go back up.

She shifted up throwing her leg over his hips so she was on top of him, her hips straddling his, leaning down kissing him softly making him sit up and his arms to wrap around her waist tightly holder her closer and she smiled. Her heart began to pick up out of it's gentle, slow speed to a fast sharp edged beating as her arms wrapped around his shoulders kissing him deeper and more fiercer, the tension going nowhere but up as she shifted and he dug his fingers into her waist softly.

She was spun over so he laid halfway on top of her, one hand braced out by her hip as he kissed her deeply and let out a tiny moan as she circled her legs around his waist when the door bell-God strike whoever it was behind it- rang echoing and Kino growled while Yui let out a small hiss of anger. He pulled away from her and she immediately whined wanting him to come back.

"The door needs to be answered." Kino finally said as he looked at Yui and stood up out of bed pulling his boxers, pants and a button up shirt on and Yui just lounged out, her body arching as she stretched and she took satisfaction at the desire that flashed ever so briefly across Kino's face.

"I'm not moving. You'll have to answer it, then come back to me." Yui smirked widely at him which made him grin and she could say she honestly loved that grin more than anything in the world.

"I'll try to make it quick then." Kino replied going to the door when Yui shouted for him to stop and he raised a dark brow at her and she held her arms out and open making him grin slightly more walking over to her and he leaned down kissing her softly.

She could melt into his kisses and his touches for eternity, which is what they had which made her more than euphoric with the fact that she could have more and more of this for years, even centuries, to come. He pulled away walking out of the room and Yui chewed on her lip softly. She had to admit lately, she wasn't feeling the same and she didn't know what it could be but she didn't mind so long as she had Kino and he was hers.

She sighed out rolling over in bed, savoring the feeling of the sheets rubbing against her bare skin and she picked up her phone flipping it open to see at least two texts from Sayomi, then one from Sakura saying she wanted to hang out with her sometime today. Yui replied to Sayomi smiling and she then replied to Sakura thinking for a moment before telling her they'd meet at about noon time and Yui looked at the clock then felt satisfied with the answer, seeing as she'd have at least four more hours in bed. She put her phone down sighing just as Kino walked back in and clicked the door shut locking it and Yui raised a brow.

"I should tell you that we have until noon time." Yui said smiling and Kino raised a brow before pulling his shirt off once again and she watched his muscles move with the action and his small grin was back and she giggled out softly.

"Then that's plenty of time." He replied walking over to her and Yui grinned back at him blushing softly as she giggled gently and he climbed on top of her, the slight warmth and weight of him on top of her brought her more peace than ever. Maybe she'd change the meeting time with Sakura to later...

* * *

"Damn, you took a really long time Yui-chan." Sakura commented as she sat on a swing with Yui next to her, sipping her coffee slowly and Yui had her own coffee in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in some things." Yui replied swinging herself gently back and forth as she took another sip from her coffee and she sighed feeling her body radiate warmth almost as the hot liquid traveled down to her stomach and seemed to explode through her.

"Hey, Yui I have a question." Sakura suddenly asked making Yui look at her out of the corner of her eye as she look another sip of her coffee.

"Ask away." Yui replied after swallowing and tilted her head a bit looking at Sakura who looked at Yui, her amber eyes looking dark and soft making her blink in surprise.

"Yui what if I told you there was something I had to do but decided to do it even knowing that it'd hurt someone?" Sakura asked as her eyes shifted to ground and she swung herself a little bit and Yui blinked quickly and lightly. What kind of question was that? "I mean, it's just a situation I'm stuck in and I just want to know what you'd do."

"Well..I wouldn't do something like that. Wouldn't even decide against it, I wouldn't be able to hurt another person." Yui replied as she swung gently back and forth taking another sip of her coffee and she heard Sakura mutter something under her breath like "you're much too soft" but Yui didn't hear all of it properly.

"I see then. Thank you, for answering at least." Sakura smiled at her gently then grinned wickedly at her. "So how are you and Kino?"

"We're fine." Yui replied as a blush crawled up to pool in her cheeks. God, why did she have to be so obvious about her attraction to him?

"Have you told him you loved him yet?" Yes Yui decided to confide in Sakura that she was in love with Kino and seeing as they'd been friends for close to half a month now and Yui felt that she trusted Sakura with anything and she liked having a friend other than Sayumi, though she loved the crazy blonde.

"No of course not." Yui replied as she blushed fiercely and she swung herself a little more as Sakura sighed out shaking her head and Yui narrowed her eyes at the brunette fiercely.

"Yui, you're having sex with him! Don't you think you should _say_ something?" Sakura sounded suspiciously sharp, angry almost like she had sounded when she talked with Sayomi about the new guy-who turned out to be Kino which wasn't a surprise to Yui- and Laito. "Besides you _should_ say something, what if you're pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Yui felt slightly afraid at the fact that she might be pregnant, after all she and Kino haven't been using protection...

"Even so, I got you a pregnancy test at the store. I think you should take it." Sakura looked at her with true worry in her amber eyes but Yui looked away blushing hotly as she swung herself gently. She looked over when Sakura held something out and she took the small box from Sakura, her blush seeming to be kicked up about ten notches making her look as red as a cerry as she glared lightly shoving the box into her pocket.

"Jesus, Sakura why give it to me in public?!" Yui growled out from her clenched teeth as she looked at Sakura who just shrugged looking unashamed.

"One way or another, I would've given it to you Yui." Sakura shrugged again then began to swin herself then jumped off from the little height she'd gotten and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"No. I want to walk by myself." Yui snapped standing up and stormed off away from Sakura who just looked slightly confused and Yui just walked forward, the box seeming to be like a little brick in her pocket. What if she was...pregnant.

No! She couldn't be! She walked fiercely, thankful the park they were at was so close to her home that she began to pick up speed running forward and within a blink of an eye found herself in front of the front door and she smiled a bit. She swore she never got tired of this speed, it made her wonder how the brothers' felt about such fast speed. She opened the door stepping inside then shut it softly and leaned against it softly.

She then lost her smile when she pulled the box out of her pocket looking down at it when she heard the sound of feet walking across the floor to her and she panicked turning and opened the small dresser that always strangely sat by the door shoving the pregnancy test under a bunch of the clutter and shut the little drawer just in time for Kino to walk around the corner and he raised a brow looking at her.

"I though you were spending the day with Sakura." He commented tonelessly but she could tell he was honestly pleased she was home so early.

"She said something that made me upset and angry with her so I came home earlier than expected." Yui replied as she smiled at him crookedly and he walked towards her until he stood right in front of her and she looked at him smiling softly and let out a tiny little giggle when his arms wrapped around waist tightly.

"Then I'm glad she said it. I wanted you home anyways." The both stilled, Kino looking utterly shocked and surprised at the words, Yui feeling both incredibly happy but surprised as well as she looked up at him and noticed a slight blush coating his cheeks. Her surprise then melted away to happiness as she moved her arms around his shoulders and connected her hands around his neck smiling.

"Well, I'm home." She replied grinning and he smirked at her his shock still seeming to shine in his eyes but he bent a bit readjusting his arms at her waist then picked her up making her squeal with happiness that was mixed with a little surprise and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She pressed her forehead to Kino's softly looking straight into his eyes. Only God knew how desperate she was to scream that she loved him so much but she just stared at him smiling softly and he tilted his head back a bit and connected his lips with hers making her heart take off quickly like helicopter blades almost and she felt him grin against her lips.

He turned walking rather quickly making her bounce softly in his arms and she pulled away from the kiss he ensued and leaned in kissing the sensitive spot right before his ear and felt the shiver that went through him and she leaned her head down finding another one of his pleasure spots, which was located right under his jaw at his pulse which jumped quickly when her lips pressed against the spot and she bit down lightly on the wildly beating pulse and sucked on the skin softly listening to a soft groan that slipped from Kino's lips.

She knew all of his pleasure spots, every single one and he knew all of hers which was pretty satisfying and she shifted then felt the rough yet softness of the couch pressing against her back and his hips pressed to hers tightly as her arms stayed locked around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as she released her suction on his skin.

She took in a small tingle of satisfaction when she looked at his red skin which looked like a small little bruise was forming already and she felt a bit surprised that she sucked that hard but she felt his velvet like lips pressing to her neck and she tilted her head back and shivered when his fingers skittered along the length of her hip and she smiled. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't be.

It'd make everything that would happen, everything that would unravel, much more harder for her but she could careless as Kino smiled down at her and it was then she saw his lips moving and her heart stilled. He said five small words. Five. The kind that had been brewing inside of her from the moment he changed her and they spent time together.

"I love you, Yui Komori."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Aghh there's somethin going on with the comments or something! I saw two new reviews but when I clicked on the reply link-in my email- to reply back or even check they aren't showing up or it says it's an Invalid Message and can't find the review, so those who commented and it didn't show up, I'm sorry! If anyone can possibly tell me what's going on I'd be really grateful! But enough of my babbling, on with the story!_**

* * *

Yui looked up at Kino, her eyes large and wet looking which surprised Kino. Why was she crying? Or, well, about to cry? He felt her hand lift and stroke his cheek as her bottom lip trembled hard and he felt his confusion welling up inside him thickly and rather sharply. He didn't know what he had said wrong, his words were real and genuine, but Yui looked sad and afraid because of something.

She stroked his cheek and she pulled him down suddenly making him blink lightly as she clung onto him tightly and she moved her hands through his hair softly a few times and she hugged him tightly, her nails digging into his flesh slightly as she hugged and held onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back still feeling confused as she held him tightly and she sniffled softly rubbing her wet cheek against his shoulder softly. What was wrong?

"Kino. Kino, why did you say that?" Yui whispered out gently her voice sounding tortured as a small sob leaked out from her and he felt his eyes widening slightly as she held onto him tightly.

"Yui?" He said her name like it was a question as he held her back and she pushed him away until she could sit up beneath him and she looked up at him from under her spiked wet lashes with her glistening eyes and she gave a shaky smile.

"I didn't want you to say that." Yui softly said as more tears abruptly filled her eyes like liquid sparkles as she looked at him and her lips stayed pulled in the shaky soft smile they were in as she looked at him. "I didn't want you to say it because...well because, I love you too Kino. I'm in love with you to be matter of fact but...but...I don't want you to love me back."

"Why the hell not?" Kino demanded immediately with a narrowing of his eyes as he looked at Yui who just looked back at him, her lip trembling lightly a few more times as she bite on it a couple of times.

"Because of some dreams I've been having. I don't want you to be hurt, just because you love me and I love you." Yui said softly looking at Kino who felt some part of him relax but he felt tense as he looked down at the tiny blonde.

"Nothing will happen to me and nothing will happen to you. I won't allow anything to happen." Kino said stiffly as he looked at Yui who blinked her watery eyes which caused two or three tears to trickle down her cheeks and he leaned down kissing one of the tear away, tasting the salt so heavily it might as well have been his own tears. "I promise nothing will happen." His hands met hers, their palms touching and he tangled his fingers with hers.

"How can you promise that?" Yui asked as she held his hands tightly, her fingers lightly digging into the backs of his hands but in a sort of comforting way if he had to use a word for how she was acting and he held her hands tight.

"Because I can. It's easy to protect you, I truly don't care what happens to me, I want to make sure you're always safe." Kino replied then blushed fiercely at his words but Yui smiled softly, her sparkly eyes seeming to smile too but they also seemed very sad.

"Kino, I don't want you to be unprotected at all. Don't sacrafice yourself for me, promise me that." Yui replied holding his hands desperately and tightly as she looked up at him and she blinked softly to clear her vision a few times nad Kino leaned down kissing her orehead softly.

"I promise you then." Kino replied a little offhandedly making her blush softly as he leaned down kissing her deeply then pepper kisses across her cheek bone, feeling the blood boil in a blush under the thin membrane of her skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yui replied smiling gently as she kissed Kino back and she smiled a little brighter as she shifted, her body arching and she giggled when Kino pressed his lips to her neck and he couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

* * *

Yui looked at Kino's sleeping face, how relaxed and sweet, vulnerable and soft it looked as she stroked his cheek softly. They'd moved from the couch to the bedroom, the bedsheets were proof of that seeing as the sheets were tangled up and twisted slightly. But Yui didn't care about that, all she felt was an all consuming dread forming and uncurling in her stomach only to spread through her veins much like a viper. But it was Kino's soft face, the way his now messy hair fell into his face and across his forehead, how his canine's seeming to just peek ever so faintly out from his top lip making her want to giggle.

She looked at his softly flushed cheek and stroked it softly again, loving the warm silky texture of his skin and was sure she could indulge herself in it forever. She was the happiest she had ever been in her seventeen years of life, knowing that Kino loved her the way she loved him, that she could say she loved him and that he loved her back, it was like the best thing had unfurled right before them and sweetly became reality.

Yui still couldn't believe it worked, that he had the same feeligns and she could say hers and nothing bad had happened yet. She felt lashes tickling her fingers softly and watched Kino's pale eye lids open, his dark lashes long and thick much like her owns and his copper rose eyes looked up at her and a sleepy little smile curved over his lips. She felt her own lips twitching in an answering smile which quickly formed and she both felt and saw his hand reach up and cover her hand softly smiling and his thumb rubbed her palm softly.

"Is this what you do whenever I go to sleep?" Kino asked in a hoarse and thick voice that made Yui shiver faintly but she smiled at him brightly and leaned down pressing her lips to his in a soft, slow kiss. She pulled back stroking his cheek with one of her fingers softly.

"Not all the time. Most of the time I just think while looking at you." Yui replied then chuckled when he grinned and pulled her closer and let go of her hand briefly to stroke her own burning cheek.

"You sound like a stalker you know." Kino told her as he brushed her burning cheek a little more before cupping it softly and his thumb stroked her cheek bone softly as his eyes searched hers intently. "But I guess I can say that I really don't mind all that much."

"Well good then. Because I bet you do the _exact_ same thing to me." Yui replied again grinning and he turned tackling her and pinning her to the bed smirking down at her.

"Perhaps. But you know, I think this is much more entertaining than watching one another sleep, isn't it?" Kino asked raising a dark brow at her making her blush furiously when, just as Kino was lowering his head to kiss her, his phone started buzzing like a nest of bees or hornets. She sighed in disappointment just as Kino growled softly rolling over to the other side of the bed and he picked up his phone flipping it open then frowned softly and sighed looking at her. "I'm sorry but I have to go. There's been something brought to my attention that I need to check on, _but_ I'll be right back I promise."

"Be fast about it. I'll miss you if you're gone to long." Yui said but it sounded out suspiciously like a whine as she looked up at Kino who just pulled his pants and button up shirt on and leaned over on the bed pressing his lips to hers softly and she relinquished in the feel of his velvet like lips on her own before he pulled away.

"I promise I'll be right back. You should get some more sleep." Kino suggested making Yui come to realization of how tired she was and she laid back sighing out softly as she looked up at Kino who just smiled at her sweetly almost and he pulled the blankets up around her a little more as he leaned over kissing her forehead softly and she shut her eyes gently. "I'll be back." It almost sounded like he was saying I love you and she smiled softly falling asleep.

* * *

Yui woke up again, her hair messed up and splayed across the pillow in wild curls and strands. She sat up slowly as the blankets moved down puddling at her waist as she rubbed her eyes then stretched, her back arching and she groaned then yawned loudly and turned her head only to frown. Where was Kino? She looked at the clock.

It was nine at night, the time when Kino was usually up and about, so the fact that he wasn't had Yui climbing out of bed. Her legs, again, were slick from their previous lovemaking session but it was easy to ignore as she walked forward across the bedroom looking at the closet briefly which was open and she felt apprehension prick at couldn't be.

She ran across the room throwing the bedroom door open then ran down the hall quickly, her feet loud sounding in the quiet place as her hair streamed away from her shoulders like a pale blonde cape. Yui's arms pumped at her sides as her feet continued to push her forward and she felt tears pressing at the back of her eyes. It was just a mistake, it couldn't be what she was thinking.

He wouldn't do something like this, wouldn't just not come _back_. She got to the stair case and stood on the landing before falling down to her knees staring ahead as tears gathered in her eyes and slid down her cheeks in warm tracks. The front door was open, Kino's shoes gone, the car gone, even his clothes from the closet were gone and it was like there was no sign of him anywhere and it made pain well in Yui. She felt a whimper welling up in her throat as her tears slid and she sniffled lifting her hands up to wipe at the tears with the heel of her hands before sitting back against the wall.

"Why, Kino?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, I wanna say this now and I pray to the might Lord above, that people don't think I'm bitching or complaining. Okay, I saw a comment that I was sort of making Yui out of character but I didn't WANT to use an OC for this kind of story anyhow seeing as I'm terrible with OC's. But I know many people want the characters to be in-well character! But I -I'm naturally good with writing and very creative at times- like the characters acting a little strange and out of character, like how would you want Yui to act if she was in love? The same exact way? That'd be boring! That's why- I have to say it- if nobody likes that the characters in all my stories practically, are off and out of character then just note that that's the way I write though I do try very hard to keep the characters IN character. I'm sorry to sound like I'm ranting ~ but I'm thankful for comments. Like An1meAddict666 for following my stuff and liking it! And also, in response to lilkittyy, I try to update daily but sometimes there's a few days I can't update but I hope that answers ya Question! Sorry to talk so long, so on to the story!**_

* * *

The weeks passed slowly and longly for Yui, or maybe it just seemed that way, but to her it was either all the same or all just long as can be. At the moment, Yui was laying on the floor in the entrance hallway and she held the strap of her back just a bit, her fingers barely touching the strap of her bag and she shut her eyes briefly once and then opened them looking up at the ceiling. Looking at the ceiling she felt her chest tighten and ache wishing and hoping for the door to open, for Kino to walk in and say he didn't leave her, that he wanted to stay with her, that he didn't mean to put her through hell for the past six weeks.

She rolled onto her side, her hair spreading out over the ground and she felt tears rising in her eyes as she curled up slowly, her knees beginning to touch her chest softly as she laid there and her vision blurred and wavered softly as she looked forward then blinked and shut her eyes biting her lip softly as the tears began to slid slowly and gently her cheeks as she sniffles 's felt lonely before, been alone, used to being alone sometimes but the fact that Kino was gone and he wasn't here with her made her feel more lonely and more pained than in her entire life. Maybe more pained then when her father left her with the Sakamakis'.

She whimpered softly feeling the tears slid fall faster as a hand clutched softly at her chest gripping the fabric tight and she sobbed out loudly as her tears fell all over her face, landing on the floor in perfect soft circles. She got up onto her knees, her lip trembling hard as her tears gushed down and she braced her hands on the floor trying to calm down, trying not to go into a full blown crying episode like she's been doing a lot of the time and she sucked in soft deep breathes even as the tears continued welling up in her eyes.

She then took in another deep breath, hoping it'll help the pain in her chest and she attempted to rub her eyes softly. When was the last time she prayed? A week? Two weeks? She held her hands together as she sat there and she pressed her hands to her lips softly and she closed her eyes softly feeling a few more tears slip down. She didn't know, couldn't begin to understand, how long this pain would go on and if she would ever find her way out of the dark abyss of pain she'd been thrown into.

* * *

"Yui? Yui! Yui-chan! Please open the door Yui!" Sakura. It was Sakura. Yui was pulled from her cry induced sleep and opened her eyes which were dry but itchy feeling and she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes.

Then she was pushing herself to her feet and she looked over at the mirror that always seemed to be in the entrance hall and nearly winced at her reflection. Her hair was messed up and crazy, her skin was pallid and not in a good way, her eyes were swollen and her nose a soft red and she sucked in a soft little breath then turned to the front door walking towards it, her sock clad feet sliding over the tiled floor and she unlocked the door pulling it open to reveal amber eyes filled to the brim with worry.

"Hi." Yui said weakly her smile wavering as she looked at the dark haired girl who's eyes widened greatly as she looked at Yui's pale, blotchy face.

"Yui! What the hell is wrong?" Sakura asks as she looks at Yui and the blonde opened the door wider and Sakura rushed in shutting the door and she threw her arms around Yui tightly. "Where the hell is Kino!? What did he do to you?!"

"He...He didn't do anything, Sakura." Yui said weakly again as she fought the urge to cry again and she wrapped her arms around Sakura.

"That's such bullshit, where is he? I'll remove some vital appendages of his!" Sakura was absolutely seething as she hugged Yui tightly and she clung onto Sakura's familiar form as tears rose and pressed against her eyes dying to spill onto her cheeks.

"He's not here." Yui quietly said feeling her heart twist as saying the words and Sakura pulled back looking at Yui, who's cheeks were now damp and she looked so lonely, so small in the world that Sakura felt her own heart twist.

"Where is he Yui." Sakura said slowly as she rested her hands on Yui's shoulders purposely and she squeezed the blonde's thin shoulders. "Yui..Have you been hurting yourself? In anyway?" It was this that made Yui look down at the floor in shame, in pain, in silence and she knew that was her answer. "Yui! How could you?"

"I'm sorry...I...it was just at first, I stopped. I didn't know how to control the urges is all, but I'm sorry. I was just so sad...so lonely without Kino being here. I truly am sorry." Yui said softly and lowly as she hugged her elbows to her body tightly as she looked at the floor and Sakura's lips pressed tight together.

"Yui, I want you to go lay on the couch and I'll get you some tea then I want to look at your arms. How long has he been gone?" Sakura asked as she walked Yui to the living room and sat the tiny blonde on the couch.

"About six weeks." Yui mumbled as Sakura looked at her intently, her amber eyes seeming to burn and she stood up straight as Yui curled up on the couch and Sakura walked to the door way.

"You could've relied on me, Yui. This has been going on one whole month and a half and you didn't think to talk to me?" Sakura sounded cold and distant making Yui's eyes widen gently as she looked at the dark haired girl who then let out a heavy breath. "I'll be back with the tea."

"Okay." Yui whispered softly as she hugged her arms tighter to herself and she felt her lower lip tremble softly and she felt guilty, incredibly so, for not saying anything to Sakura at first. But for some reason, the moment Kino was gone, she just started getting the worst feelings about Sakura which immediately led to her distrust of the dark haired girl which was strange to her.

She heard Sakura moving around the kitchen and she had the sudden urge to run and get the hell out of there. She listened to Sakura move around the kitchen a little more then got up when she started humming and as fast as she could started running. She sprinted full blast through the house, feeling like she was barely touching the floor and just as she reached the back door, just about to open it something pinched her arm and she felt her eyes widen when an immediate lethargic feeling flowed through her. A needle. It pulled out of her arm and she yanked the door open, feeling confused at first and when she got the door open she stumbled out turning her head in what felt like sand and felt her heart freeze. Sakura stood in the door way, a sad look on her face and in her golden eyes.

"W-Wha..t wastha'?" Yui asked her words beginning to slur making her feel afraid. What had Sakura injected herself with?

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything really heavy, just Rohypnol. It'll put you to sleep." Sakura walked forward throwing the needle and syringe to the side and walked over to Yui who stared at Sakura with wide eyes when she felt her knees buckle.

She dropped to her knees, no longer able to support the weight of her body and she flopped to the side making her tremble gently and she bit her lip softly whimpering gently as she laid there and watched Sakura crouch in front of her. "I don't think you've foreseen this. But it'll be okay, I promise you. Now just..go to sleep little Yui."

"I..haa...t...e..." Yui couldn't get the words out clearly, not anymore and her eye lids drooped as her mind became uncomfortable with the hard dirt underneath her. Sakura looked sad briefly as she looked at Yui then she brushed the blonde's hair out of her face.

"Watashi wa anata ni amai on'nanoko ga daisuki." Sakura whispered gently as she looked down at her and Yui, who couldn't force her eyes open anymore, finally slumped and fell deep asleep.

* * *

 _ **By the way "Watashi wa anata ni amai on'nanoko ga daisuki" means "I love you sweet girl" or at least it said that when I looked up how to say it on Google o.o Again tell me if this is wrong or not! Also sorry in the beginning, I love all the support and honestly, the attention this story is getting so thank you!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Yui jerked up right quickly gasping thickly, her hair and skin were wet with water and Lord know's what else. The blonde cringed softly then looked around the room trying to keep herself calm, or at least as calm as she can be in this type of situation. Where the hell was she? She took in dark black walls that were like the night sky and she sucked in a breath which sounded soft, muted like and she lifted her hands to push and shifted to sit up when her hands touched a hard surface and she blinked before her eyes widened gently.

A coffin? Container? What was this? She shifted and water sloshed but she heard her breathing increase through her muted hearing and she knew she was on the verge of a panic attack. She wasn't normally scared of tight cramped places but seeing as how she couldn't remember hwo she even GOT THERE she guess the situation called for a panic attack. She began to push and pound on the surface hard, a scream bubbling in her throat but she kept it down as she pounded her fists on the surface harder and harded.

She finally gave up letting her hands splash back into the water and winced at the soft throbbing that was starting up and Yui tried to keep ahold of herself. Lordk nows that if she starts screaming, letting loose what she wanted to let out, she wouldn't be able to even think of stopping. She couldn't remember anything very clearly; she could remember crying, then falling asleep in the entrance hallway, then answering the door and talking to Sakura and she remembered-fainter now-that she was sitting on the couch when she got up and-her head gave a painful throb making her cry out.

She couldn't remember much, close to nothing, of what happened to her after that. She winced gently wanting out and wanting it RIGHT NOW. She hated this and she felt much to sensitive to the sensations around her, the way her breath came much to fast up and out of her throat, how the water soaked her closed and lapped at her cold flesh and how her hair seemed to float around her shoulders and ears, which were muffled by said water. It was making her itchy, wanting to get out and she felt like screeching something-anything- if it'd get her out.

After all, it's what Kino said to do and if he wanted-needed her- to get out then she needs too but..She shoved at the top again and she lifted her feet up making her head go down and she panicked flailing her limbs making her gulp a couple mouthfuls of water before she sucks in deep breathes and she coughed hard. Well, if she was going to do it again she'd better be prepared now, right? She sucked in a breath and went under before pushing with her feet and hands as hard as she could but when she came up sucking a breath she knew it was useless.

How the hell was she supposed to get out? She shifted rolling to her side the best she could and the water sounded so loud she cried out and that made her ears ring loudly and she quickly moved to her back again, nearly wantign to submerge herself under the water and she winced softly. Why did it hurt so much? God she just wanted to sleep now! She wanted to be let out and she wanted to run, wanted to stretch and more than anything, she wanted Kino.

She felt like crying but she couldn't, she wouldn't, after all it'd make her feel worse right? She sighed and was greatful for the muted sound through the water and she closed her eyes softly before opening them gently, her lashes seeming to tickle her cheeks when she'd closed them briefly, the long pale lashes starred with wetness of the water and she sighed again. Could a little sleep be bad? Just for a little bit? She shut her eyes slowly and thankfully, but gratefully, she began to fall asleep. _

Bright searing light sliced through Yui's eyelids drawing her from er sleep and she wanted desperately for the blackness of confinement to come back, it just hurt so damn bad that she almost sobbed. Her hands immediately slapped up over her eyes and the sound around her were muted still by the water and for that she was grateful as she laid there, the water slowly shifting around her a bit from the movement of her arms. She heard her name, though it was muffled and she had a feeling she recognized it but she couldn't move her hands to see who it was.

However a hand brushed hers gently and she tensed gently as the hand tugged her hand away from her eyes then her other one and she heard a muffled voice telling her to open her eyes, that it won't hurt so bad after a few moments. She tried opening her eyes but nearly screamed and sobbed at how bright the light was. It took her about three times to even get her eyes half way open and even then all she could see was brightness and she felt so panicked but slowly, ever so slowly it early drove her to insanity, the world came into focus. The brightness had faded but the scene before her kept wavering quickly and the colors seemed to move in and out of focus making her feel sick but she blinked hard and eventually everything stayed in place when she noticed long blonde.

"Sa-Sayomi...?" Yui could hear her choked, muted sounding voice and she felt her sadness, a large well of it alone with anger, welling inside her as she looked into wide, ocean blue eyes and the face she'd looked into for as long as she'd been in school which has been a while.

"Good...Yui." Yui didn't know what the hell she'd said in between because she couldn't truly hear but she didn't want too and they couldn't make her but she was yanked out of the water and the noise that hit her ears was so intense she cried out. "I SAID good morning Yui!"

Yui cried out again feeling tears welling in her eyes when Sayomi dragged her out of the water and she couldn't even hold herself up and collapsed to the floor in a wet heap, her dress-she'd looked down and saw it was indeed a simple white dress- was soaked through showing skin and clinging to said skin like glue and she moved a weak arm up crossing it over her chest having the descency to blush a little bit. She glared at Sayomi, wondering how her friend-HER FRIENDD- could do this to her when the sound of shoes against a floor filled her ears and in walked Sakura, looking cold and perfect completely unlike the sweet and open girl Yui'd known for a month and a half.

"So she's awake?" Sakura asked looking at Sayomi only, not sparing a glance at Yui who glared. She couldn't remember clearly what happened after she got up from that couch but clearly, from her gut instinct, it had something to do with Sakura.

"Yup! Now, do we leave her here or does he want her to go into the room?" Sayomi askedp lacing her small hands on her equally small hips as she looked at Sakura who looked evenly back at her before flicking her amber gaze down to Yui and her lips pursed slightly and she turned nodding softly.

"Yes. Get her up and follow me." Sakura said before walking out and Yui was yanked to her feet quickly and then she was stumbling, nearly falling to her knees one to many times, as she struggled to walk and Sayomi seemed cold, but also joyful, as she half dragged Yui and she clenched her jaw tightly. This wasn't right! How could two people, two people she could have sworn they were her friends, could do something like this and that's what made the feeling of betrayol all the more intense and burning inside of her.

"Say, Sakura, why did he want her in the first place? I mean couldn't he have just kept the other one and let her suffer, let her grow stronger as he planned for her to be? For her to be stronger now that she wasn't all lovey dove?" Sayomi asked making Yui's interest peak up slightly remembering a small brief part of one of her dreams, one she'd had so long ago she wondered how the hell she could managed to even remember it.

"Because things aren't going as he though they would, she's getting weaker instead of stronger which could have taken years to achieve if the other one just left so now he's taking matters into his hands. He's hardening her the quick and easy way, so she will be strong." Sakura said in an off hand way that made Yui want to pounce and rip all that glossy dark hair from her head. How?

She wanted to know how! And why!s Why was Sakura doing this!? Why was she hurting Yui? It's not fair! Yui felt like she was a part of something but she didn't even know WHAT the hell it was but she felt that as they approached a door that seemed to come out of nowhere, that she was going to find out mighty quickly. The door opened and Yui was shoved through making her stumble to her knees. She looked up taking in the room, which was a bright stark white color and would have been clean were it not for the small bloods and streaks of blood marring the floor and walls. She looked around then, a figure in a chair, caught her attention and she scrambled forward, her hands digging into the floor almost painfully as she crawled to the chair hten placed her hands on the persons knees as her eyes welled with tears. Kino. Oh god, what had they done to him?

"Miss Komori." Yui tensed as she held Kino's knees tight in her hands and looked at his slumbed figure then turned her head a bit. "Or should I call you Yui? After all you know who I am just as I know who you are, so I would guess you-my sweet little gem- can call me, Karlheinz." 


	18. Chapter 18

**_Oh my fucking God I don't even know how many out rages and seriously crushed hearts-if that's possibly-I've just crushed and caused. I feel so bad and sorry for writing this but-Just oh my god, I reread this over and even I feel like crying and I wrote it for some strange reason! I can't say it'll make everyone upset more than it'll make everyone outraged at how I could do something so terrible but I'll say that now that this chapter is done all that's left is the epilogue! Oh god I can't even say "Enjoy the chapter!" because no one will enjoy it probably oh jeez! Just...Read if you wish!_**

* * *

Kino sat slumped in a chair, his shoulders hunched forward as he sat there and his black grayish hair hung in front of his eyes as he sat there, lips pursed together tightly as though he was holding back words he wanted to say but refused too. Which was partly true in a sense. Kino had been there for some time now, he couldn't begin to count back to how long because he couldn't even concentrate long enough to figure out days, weeks or even months, not when his body was sore from the beatings he received for not speaking, the way the metal cuffs on the chair dug into his wrists deep enough that if he shifted the wrong way the cold metal would bite into his flesh and make him bleed and he couldn't afford to bleed anymore.

His lip was split open, a bruise forming under his right eye, a pair of bruises marred his perfect neck from either a pair of hands or even rope it would be hard to tell honestly seeing as bruises overlapped on his neck so intensely it all looked just black and blue. But more than anything, more than the wounds on his body, he was tired. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to leave and he felt a deep craving to go home like a child but that was a craving he could push down. But what he wanted, most of all, was Yui.

He leaned back in his chair letting his head fall back over the back of the chair and he looked at the dark ceiling above him as he blinked slowly, feeling like he was in slow motion or something like that, his body being slowly moved through a time warp of slowness but the one thing that would not slow was the way his stomach cramped painfully and his throat burned so intently with his thirst that it was hard to truly focus on anything at all, even Yui.

He wanted blood- _needed_ blood and he needed it soon, before he lost his goddamn mind in this place and that wouldn't be pretty but for some reason he held onto a very fragile hope that someone was going to come and find him, release him and send him on his way but the feeling he had deep inside his very being, was that nothing was going to end that way. Nothing good ever did go in his favor or any of the Sakamakis'.

Happiness, for him however, was worth having even if it was a brief time and he was being punished and beaten so severely for it. There wasn't a thing he would take back, he was proud of what he'd done and refused to change his answer each time a person-male or female it didn't matter by this point- came in and asked him questions, always ending if that if he had the chance would he change a thing, change his decision to change Yui Komori and say he loved her and his answer always remained the same. No he doesn't regret a single, damn thing.

Kino felt like he was slowly going insane, like it was some form of a punishment and he clenched his hands tightly into fists and the metal bit into his flesh again but he was able to ignore it. Yui Komori was unique; she had a future in front of her filled with abilities and unique gifts that poured through her blood, that unlocked the moment she was changed into a vampire, but Kino had zero regrets changing her. Not one of his stupid brothers would be able to change her, holding back their urges and bloodlust like he could and he was happy he changed her.

Yui could honestly make him laugh, in the private times they spent together that no one knew about, the way he could smile more easily just by looking at her, the way she made him _feel_ like a human and he could trust her. It was very strange to him, but though a vampires sense of love is so twisted and very dark his love for Yui was strangely pure like a human love and that's what surprised Kino still but for some deep reason, he was happy to have loved her that way. Wait, _loved_? He does love her! So why the hell was he thinking like that, like he was gone or her?

He clenched his jaw tightly as he shifted ever so slightly and didn't even cringe when the warmness of a small trickle of blood warmed his skin under the cuffs but he felt like growling in anger. He was about to start yelling again, hopefully it could get someones attention for him and then strike when they least expected it, but the doors-those cursed black doors leading to salvation yet so far from him- opened and in walked Sayomi and Sakura with his bastard of a father.

But there was a chair with a person in it and Kino's heart leaped into his throat and he felt like crying strangely. Yui. She looked soaking wet but there was a large hand print adorning one of her cheeks, even hand marks around her throat that marred the beautiful paleness of his skin and he felt like ripping the two females and his father in half, from head to groin, for even so much as talking to her.

How could he have not known they would drag Yui into this? His father-god he felt like vomiting just calling him his father- turned to him, his golden eyes seeming to spark with an unknown look as he walked towards Kino, his long white hair seeming to drifted away from him like silk and it made Kino sick. Everything about his father made him sick and he was grateful he at least got most of his genes from his mother.

"My son. You understand, what it is you've done? You realize you've made this girl weaker?" Karlheinz said as he looked at Kino who just glared up at his father under his long thick lashes in a dark way and Karlheinz just chuckled gently when Yui moaned in pain and Kino's eyes lost their glare as they turned to Yui, looking past his father's side. Yui looked so pained..."I'm speaking to you boy!" He felt a hand grab his face tightly and looked up into the slightly angered and irritated face of his father.

"I don't give a shit!" Kino snarled back at Karlheinz angrily and he looked past him at Yui again feeling a longing to break out of his confines and rush towards the slumped over blonde and run his hand through her soft, silky blonde curls. His father straightened up immediately, his golden eyes showing zero emotion then he turned on his heel walking towards the double doors then looked at Sayomi, who's ocean blue eyes looked like ice. "You know what to do."

"Yes I do!" Sayomi chirped cheerfully making Kino want to bash her skull in for just being alive and he wanted to rip Sakura apart for her betrayal. Before Kino could say anything it was like Sayomi's form was rippling like water, blurring around the edges a bit and she instantly looked like his older brother, Ayato. Just as 'Ayato' walked towards Kino, Sakura pulled out a needle jabbing into the crook of Yui's arm pushing down the plunger then rushed out of the room shutting the doors loudly and Yui jerked up wtih a gasp, seeming to look around wildly and blindly almost but then landed on Kino but a look of horror spread across her face.

"Ayato-kun don't! Let him go!" The blonde immediately screeched and Kino saw the soft glint of a blade out of the corner of his eye and saw it was, again, one of his older brother things but knew it was specifically Subaru's.

"He's one of us. I can do what I wish to him. After all, it's his fault you both are in this situation; he needs to learn not to take what's Ore-sama's." 'Ayato' said making tears rush down Yui's face and Lord above did Kino, more than ever, want to break out of the chair and rush over to her.

"Please don't! Stop please! Kudasai! Let him go, it was my choice! I chose to let him do this, please don't hurt him!"

Kino felt his heart clench looking at Yui's tears gushing down and her utterly agonized face as she strained forward, seeming desperate to get to him but more so than ever and he realized, with a small little start, that this was the dream she'd had when they'd had made love for the first time, and he felt his heart clench again, aware of how this was most likely going to end. Kino watched the blade come close to him as 'Ayato' raised the blade and he looked at Yui again, everything absolutely everything, shined in his eyes like he was just screaming his feelings and just as Yui started screeching 'Yamete!' as their eyes collided and met, he felt something slid into him.

He couldn't say it was unpleasant at first, just a simple sliding motion and then a sort of coldness that spread through his chest when his heart thudded so hard, sending icy fire down his body and through his veins, the pain was a thing of it's own like it was a wild creature destroying him and he gritted his teeth hard to hold back a surprising scream that wanted to leave his throat but he just closed his eyes, feeling a distant detached feeling take over him and he was aware of Yui screaming but he couldn't hear her anymore.

Couldn't feel his restraints anymore, couldn't even feel his heart or his breathing but he wasn't afraid. He never feared death, he figured it'd aways come to him in some sort of way over something and he wanted to tell Yui it was okay. That he wasn't afraid, that everything would be okay but he couldn't say that when nothing would be okay or the same again. With a little sigh everything seemed to just..melt away..

* * *

Yui stared at Kino's slumped body and the blood staining his clothes and she felt her heart clenching and she felt like screaming and screaming and screaming from the pain she felt inside. This wasn't fair! It wasn't! How could she suffer such cruel treatment from the Sakamakis', then be passed to the Mukami's then finally have met Kino only to lose him?

The world was a sick place, something that should be bowing it's head in outright shame and remorse right in that moment for Yui. She felt like someone took her heart and threw it on the ground and burned it while the rest of her shattered like glass and splintered all over the ground. She felt tears rushing down but could barely feel them when a pair of high heeled shoes seemed to click loudly and then Sakura was standing right next to her.

"I know your emotions for him are genuine. But love is every creature's down fall. And you shall not fall to it. Besides if you loved him, you'd understand what I'm doing for you. If you don't love him then you'll never understand." That's all Sakura said and it wasnt' even like the dream, Yui didn't speak and she didn't scream the words deep in her heart, she felt too pained to speak.

When Sakura unlocked her hands she stood up slowly next to Sakura and with a movement quick like a viper she struck out punching Sakura so hard in the face the feel of cartilage popping and breaking under her knuckles as she broke Sakura's nose gave her a deep satisfaction which swelled when blood gushed down her face but the dark haired girl didn't truly react. Yui then turned to Kino's slumped body where the silver blade was still lodged in his chest and she walked to him.

"I'll leave everything unlocked. It'll be easy for you to get out." Sakura said as she walked out with her blood still gushing from her nose but Yui just ignored her which was surprisingly easy. She crouched in front of Kino and reached her hand up touching his cold cheek, which was much colder than usual and she felt tears gushing down her fast quicker and she forced a watery smile.

"I wished none of this had happened. I love you, Kino Sakamaki. I just...I should've told you earlier when I still had you, before you were.." Yui struggled to get the words out as she felt her tears coming fast and dripping off her chin as fast as they could but still managed a watery smile. "I'm pregnant, Kino. And it's your baby, I promise I'll tell them about you whenever possible and you won't ever be forgotten. Not by me and not by our baby. I promise you. I love you..so much.."

Yui choked on her words and tears then rested her head in his lap, wishing he would reach out and run his hand through her hair like he would but he never would. She wasn't going to feel his arms around her waist, feel him kissing her neck, see him blush after saying something so human like or even kiss him again. They took it all away from her. And she would get back at every single one of them, whether it took her months or centuries, she'd do it. She felt a sob burst out of her mouth and she buried her wet face into Kino's still lap.

She sobbed loudly, hard and harshly as she clung to his slack body wanting him back, wanting to curse God for taking him away. But even so, all the doors in the place stayed unlocked but Yui just sat there on the ground in front of her dead lover, sobbing into his lap praying for this to be a dream and then cursing the world to hell for everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**_This is the last chapter of You'll Never Guess sadly! Now, it's gonna start with a time hop but I'm sure-at least I hope- it's easy to imagine almost what Yui went through, going through the healing process and being pregnant, I just kind of figured less is more in that sort of thing. But! I am very happy with all the liking and loving the story really got, I didn't expect it to be this popular but it was and for that I am very very happy! I thought this wouldn't even get much attention but since it has it's made me very happy, even on days when I felt shitty this made me feel happy! So thank you everyone! P.S Can I just say how much I LOVE playing around with genes and what Yui's children-with any characters of the Diabolik Lover's world- would look like!? I just love doing it! Cx And I hope to leave this off on a good note! Alright NOW I'm done, bye!_**

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

The morning was cool, the sun just barely peeking through the tightly shut thick curtains but one small sliver of light made it through and the dust moved through the light, dancing beautifully in a way that it was entertaining. In the bed, Yui laid on her back breathing evenly with her arm thrown over her stomach softly as her other hand rested across her chest and her head was tilted towards the curtains. She was sleeping deeper than she had in years and it was honestly a very peaceful thing, she was grateful for it and she wanted to keep on sleeping and sleeping. However, being as it's early in the morning, two small bodies were stirring in their beds. In the room next to Yui's, a little girl slid out of her bed rushing over to her twins bed placing her hands down hard shaking them roughly.

"Come on Satsuki! Get up!" The girl demanded as her face contorted in a little pout and her twin, Satsuki, rolled over blinking sleepily up at his sister.

"Why? I don't want to wake up yet, Tsukiko." He whined out, his hair messed up crazily but his sister just rolled her eyes dramatically and grabbed his small hand with hers yanking him up and pulled him out of bed.

"Come on! Let's go get Mama up!" Tsukiko opened her door singing the words lightly as she rushed them over to her mother's room and when they walked in they shut the door and she dragged Satsuki across the room and they both climbed up on the bed and sat on either side of Yui. Tsukiko looked at her brother with a devious grin and Satsuki grimaced gently which didn't look good on a five year old in the slightest bit.

"Tsukiko we shouldn't wake Mama up." Satsuki whispered to her, his eyes filling with worry as he looked down at his mother.

"Satsuki you're such a baby! Mama wouldn't mind it if we woke her up!" Tsukiko huffed out as her eyes narrowed at her brother before, making the both of them scream, Yui shot up wrapping her arms around the twins yanking them down next to her. Yui laughed out smiling but it seemed bright but was just a shadow of how her old smile used to be but still smiled all the same as her children squeaked then broke down in loud, sweet giggles. She laid there for a moment before sitting up with them still against her sides before they moved together in front of her smiling at her.

Tsukiko was her little princess, with unruly dark blonde ringlets that hung down to her shoulders which reminded Yui much of herself at that age, but unlike Yui's glistening sherbet pink eyes, Tsukiko had inherited Kino's copper rose shade eyes that looked so utterly beautiful and just like Kino's that it nearly broke her heart but whenever Tsukiko smiled, a smile like the bright sun above, it melted Yui's heart removing the heartache. Tsukiko was about five years old and was-of course- acting like either a little princess or like a little diva which made Yui laugh half of the time but other times it was a little old but hey, what can you do?

Satsuki, on the other hand, had a wavy dark blonde hair, just like his sisters and he had identical copper rose eyes, but he seemed to be a little more serious than a five year old should be but Yui learned not to question it too much for he was still quite childish when he wanted to be and it's his giggles, high pitched and sweet like Tsukiko's, it made Yui warm up on the inside and his bright smile matched his sisters perfectly. When Yui had found out her baby was going to be _babi_ es, it'd made her panic but it also made her happy back then.

When she'd given birth a short five years ago it truly hit Yui how perfect, sweet and innocent her children were and how they'd need her more than anyone in the world and that's what made Yui snap out of her depression, out of her grieving of Kino. Her children were perfect health wise but they were the farthest things from proper or polite sometimes but Yui wasn't going to raise them on strict teachings of manners and properness like Reiji wanted too, she was going to do it in her own way but for now they earned the right to be children.

Yes, the Sakamakis' were just as taken and captivated with the small blonde twins as she was most of the time which was slightly surprising to Yui on her part, but when she'd told all of them of what happened to Kino plus who he was and what went on between them they'd-at first- been so incredibly angry she though they would just kill her and her unborn children until Reiji gave her a small house that was far but reasonably close in case the uncles wanted to see their niece and nephew. Yui could tell that the twins already had their favorites, like Satsuki was strangely close to Reiji, Shu and Subaru and Tsukiko was very close to Ayato, Kanato and Laito though the twins loved all their uncles desperately and surprised Yui but she could see that the brothers' loved her children, even if they didn't say or act on those feelings, she knew they really loved them.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Tsukiko whined gently as her big copper rose eyes sparkling at her mother as she climbed closer to Yui and she laughed gently petting Tsukiko's head softly.

"Then I'll have to get out of bed and feed you huh? Are you hungry too, Satsuki?" Yui asked turnign her gaze onto Satsuki who nodded and she smiled climbing out of bed with the twins scrambling after her. She padded down the hall to the kitchen and she heard her twins small feet padding after her and she couldn't stop the smile from twitching over her lips as she walked straight to the fridge pulling out a pitcher of dark red liquid and then a case of eggs. Before she said anything to her children, someone knocked insistently on the door and she turned shutting the fridge door.

"I got it Mama!" Tsukiko and Satsuki shouted then scowled at one another before running to the door breaking into giggles making Yui smile and she grabbed a pan from off the wall, three plates and three cups. She cracked an egg open on the pan listening to the sizzle and her stomach growled hungrily. Her children came running back to her and climbed into their chairs. "Mama, the uncles are here!"

That's what Tsukiko said whenever all the brothers' came over to visit and it was very cute, but it also made sense seeing as she couldn't begin to name off all her uncles. Just as she flipped over her egg onto a plate and grabbed three eggs cracking them on the stove and began stirring and pushing the eggs around for one moment she heard feet walking to the kitchen as Tsukiko and Satsuki sat in their seats properly. Yui kept pushing and stirring the eggs until they were solidifying and clumped together like scrambled eggs should be and poured them even amounts of eggs and reached into the fridge after opening it and began putting about six strips of bacon on the pan, two for Satsuki, two for Tsukiko and two for her.

"Should I even ask if any of you want to eat?" Yui asked as she turned half way around looking at Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato and Subaru with a raised brow.

"Nope, we at before we came here." Ayato said casually and Yui nodded flipping and poking the bacon softly in the pan until it was done then put two pieces on each plate and walked to the table placing a plate in front of each twin then grabbed her own plate. She sat down and began to eat with her twins slowly and the silence was an okay silence when Laito sat forward.

"You know, Bit-" Laito caught himself quickly when the children gave him curious glances and shook his head lightly. "Yui, the children are getting quite big."

"That they are, that they are." Yui nodded as the words slid from her twice and looked at Laito with a raised brow again but he smiled sweetly almost.

"Soo you should let us-Me, Reiji, Shu, Subaru and Kanato maybe Ayato- take the children shopping for clothes~! We know the color scheme you picked for each of them. Light green for Satsuki-" The little child grinned happily that his uncle got it right." And soft gray for Tsukiko." Tsukiko grinned happily too but with a touch of smugness.

"Well..."Yui's voice trailed off looking at her twins who turned their large, copper rose eyes to her both making a small jolt of pain go through her but also made her warm slowly. "Fine. Just have them back before lunch time." Yui sighed as the twins cheered raising their tiny litltle hands up with happiness. "Go get dressed."

"Thank you Mama!" They cheered rushing to either side of Yui and kissing her cheek before Satsuki took his sister's hand and they ran towards the stairs and five out of six of the brother's disappeared as Yui finished up her foot and sighed grabbing her twins plates and put them in the microwave, figuring they could finish it for lunch later when Ayato's chair scrapped back as she walked past putting her plate in the sink and began washing it and she was surprised when Ayato leaned against the counter.

"Chinchina-Yui. You remember what I said?" Yes she remembered. It was a long while back, when she'd been in her last month of pregnancy Ayato had told her that he loved her and-doubling the surprise- said he would willingly be with her if she let him, saying how he had felt somewhat attracted to her despite the shit she had to put up with but she had told him she wasn't ready for anyone.

"I do." Yui nodded softly looking out the window, her fingers plucking at the lining of her shirt gently and almost nervously. She stopped wearing a night gown years ago, opting for just a tank top and sweats instead.

"And?" She looked up at Ayato intently. His green eyes looked down at her, his narrow pupils looked like narrow pools of black and his red hair still hung in his face slightly though it was a bit longer now and he looked back at her just as intently. He was Ayato, someone she thought she had a special place in her heart but...

"I'm sorry, Ayato." She said softly as she hugged her elbows to her body. Being twenty-one, balancing a job ad doing school by night Yui thought she was getting along just fine being a single mother but..but sometimes it was lonely. She also didn't call any of the Sakamakis' names with the -kun prefix anymore, stating that technically she was a Sakamaki now herself and so where her children but on their birth certificates their last names were Komori not Sakamaki. She just couldn't bring herself to right Sakamaki on the birth certificates and made it harder to sign Kino's name too when she told them he had passed on and they let her, though it wasn't exactly his official signature.

"Yui, it isn't easy raising vampire children, they need much more than just one vampire in their life other than their mother." Ayato pushed gently as he looked down at her. Yup that was Ayato lately, being gentle and soft with her but still he could be very demanding half the time with her.

"Ayato they have you and the others and me. That's enough vampire lineage in their lives, they even have my otou-san and his side of the Komori family and it's enough. They know who their father is, I talk to them about him all the time, they have enough for them. They don't need a step-father and to be honest Ayato, I'm not ready. I haven't gotten over him." Yui explained looking up at Ayato, pink against green clashing and her eyes glowed softly briefly before going back to washing the dishes.

"Yui, it's been _five years_. When are you going to let someone else in?" Ayato demanded, sounding different yet like the same demanding vampire he'd always been.

"Since when are _you_ so desperate to _be_ in?" Yui snapped back narrowing her eyes at him as she shut the water off and put the plate in the dish rack.

"You know what I mean." Ayato scowled at her but she shook her head softly causing her blonde curls to shake softly. "You can't be single forever. He isn't coming back and he never will, it's time to let go of him and start fresh, don't you think that would be best for Satsuki and Tsukiko?"

"I know what's best for my own children." Yui snapped again before walking away and grabbing the towel that hung in the kitchen and dried her hands as she looked at the ground. "Besides, if I was with anyone else they would never begin to compare to Kino. I loved him more than anyone on this planet before the twins were born. And I _will_ wait for him, for as long as it takes. Even if it's an eternity, I'll be waiting for him."


End file.
